Meteor
by Noctis Lucius Caelum
Summary: His whole life Naruto Namikaze had been neglected by his parents for his sister and one day after hearing his parents talk he decides to run away. Outside the Village he meets someone who will change his live forever. Strong/Mage Naruto. Pairing:Naruto x Wendy
1. Chapter 1

**Well I had an Idea for a new story and I couldn't just get it out of my head, hope you like it.**

**Summary: His whole life Naruto Namikaze has been neglected by his own parents for his sister and one day after hearing his parents talk he decides to run away. Outside the Village he meets someone who will change his live forever. Strong/Mage Naruto.**

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

**"**_**Jutsu/Magic Techniques**_**"**

_"__Flashbacks__"_

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Our story begins in Konohagakure no Sato, the greatest ninja village in all of the elemental Nations. We see Naruto Namikaze a 6 year old little boy that was looking sad while watching his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki train their daughter Kasumi Namikaze. Kasumi was also known as the Hero of Konoha, the jailor of Kyuubi and many more nicknames given to her by the village people.

His parents always ignored Naruto's pleads of training him. Many would ask why would his parents ignore him, well it all started about 6 years ago on the day the Kyuubi no Yoko was released from its seal. A masked stranger was the one who released the biju from its previous host, which happened to be their mother and he had taken control over the Kyuubi temporarily.

The Yondaime Hokage fought the masked man and somehow managed to beat him; which released masked man's control over the Kyuubi. Then with his fast thinking and help from his summon Gamabunta, Minato managed to subdue the Kyuubi. The young Hokage sealed the yang chakra of the Kyuubi into his daughter and the yin chakra of the Kyuubi into his wife or she wouldn't have lived more than few more hours.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his daughter who would use the Biju's power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Kasumi as the savior of their village; they treated her like a hero while Naruto was forgotten.

Naruto was always forgotten on his own birthday, even though they were on the same day with Kasumi's. The only one that actually remembered his birthday was the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. It was the same with every holiday, Kasumi was given everything and Naruto was forgotten every time.

Naruto and Kasumi were too different in their looks and personalities to be considered twins. Kasumi had her mother's long red hair and violet eyes, she was always dressed in bright clothes like orange; for some reason she didn't get whisker marks on her cheeks. She was always full of energy almost never ending but she wasn't really from the brightest people and when she fought she was all brawn but no brains leaving the Kyuubi to heal the wounds she got.

While Naruto had his father's spiky blond hair and his blue eyes, he had whisker marks on his cheeks. He didn't have much clothes like Kasumi had, so he just went with what he had most of the time like his black shorts and the white shirt with Uzumaki swirl on its back. Unlike his sister he was more mature and intelligent than all the kids his age even some people who were older than him.

Naruto had also asked his parents a thousand times if they could train him too like Kasumi, so he could become ninja but they always said the same thing.

"Sorry Naruto but your sister needs the training more than you do, if she doesn't get good at controlling her powers she could hurt herself or someone else when she joins the ninja academy" said Minato as he and Kushina went back to training their daughter.

Today was October 9th the day before the defeat of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko and birthday of their saviour. Naruto was going to ask his parents again if they could train him or if he could at least join the ninja academy next year. Naruto didn't realize it but today was the day everything was going to change for him, just before he could knock on the door he heard his father and Mother talking.

"You know what Kushina-hime?" Minato asked his red haired wife, she turned to him now focusing on the young kage.

"Today at the birthday party I plan on allowing Kasumi-chan to sign the toad contract" Minato told her. Kushina looked at him like he was crazy or something.

"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the contract?" she said in a concerning voice.

"Not at all, once she signs it I will begin to teach her the rasengan," Minato said.

"Why do you want her to learn so much so soon Minato-kun" asked Kushina.

"I won't have my child go out into the world and get herself killed because she wasn't prepared" said Minato.

"I see that's understandable" said Kushina.

"But that's not all I think Kasumi will be better as the heir of our clan so I will announce on her birthday that she will be mine heiress" said Minato shocking Kushina and Naruto who was listening outside their room.

"But doesn't that title usually belong to the first born child?" asked Kushina still shocked.

"Yes but I know she would be better leader than Naruto and I am the leader of our clan also the Hokage so no one can do anything about it" said Minato not realizing that his words would have serious impact in the future.

"Now come let's prepare before we go finish Kasumi's training for today" said Minato getting a nod from the red headed woman but neither of them knew that their son had heard the whole talk.

After what he heard Naruto couldn't contain his tears anymore, he was in pain feeling betrayed even more than he was before. He had enough he turned away and started running, he was going to run away from the village and he would never come back. When he was out of the house he stopped for a second and looked back tears still falling from his eyes before he started running again.

Villagers were getting ready for the tomorrow's celebration of the defeat of the great demon; none of the people on the road saw the little blond boy running away not even the guards that were watching the main gate didn't see him.

He ran and ran until his legs couldn't carry him any farther and he just fell against one of the many trees in the forest around Konoha. He continued to cry asking himself why they didn't love him like Kasumi or at least a little like her. Naruto could tell it was getting late with the moon shining brightly in the dark sky and now Naruto thought to himself wondering what he should do. He didn't take anything with him when he ran into the forest; was this the end for him to die from hunger or be eaten by some wild animal.

"Hey kid what are you doing alone in the forest" a stranger's voice came from his left.

When Naruto looked he saw a man in his early twenties who stood at least five foot ten inches tall. He had blue hair and brown eyes with a reddish tattoo across his right eye. He wore a whitish blue shirt under a hooded dark blue coat with a bag hung over his back. _(The same bag as Gildarts I don't know the specific name.)_

"Who are you?" Naruto asked trying not to sound scared of the stranger.

"My name is Jellal" the blue haired man said dropping his bag on the ground.

"What's your name?" asked the blue haired man now known as Jellal.

"Naruto" the blond responded.

"What are you doing all the way out here Naruto," he asked curious why a little kid would be alone in the forest at night time.

Naruto said nothing; instead he sat on the ground and just hugged his legs to his chest. The stranger just looked at him with confused look on his face.

"Will you tell me what's wrong Naruto?" asked Jellal sitting near the boy and looking at the sky.

"I ran away from home," Naruto finally said as he dared not make eyes contact with him.

"Why?" asked Jellal knowing that for a child to run away then something bad must have happened.

Naruto didn't know if he should tell the blue haired man but something in this guy made him to tell his story. Naruto then told Jellal his story how his father sealed half of the Kyuubi into his sister and the other half into his mother. How his parents always forgot about him at his birthday and other holidays. How they always trained his sister leaving him alone saying to him the Kasumi needs the training more then he does, so she can control the Kyuubi. He even told Jellal about Kasumi's attitude that she had become arrogant as the years went by and most of all the times when she bullied or embarrassed Naruto in front of her friends.

Jellal couldn't believe how this boy's parents could be such assholes, not even giving Naruto a second of their time or even talk with him for at least more than five minutes. They then take what is rightfully his from birth, he was so angry that he unconsciously activated one of his magic. Golden flames started sprouting around his hands, but he came back to his sense when he heard Naruto scream, then he realised that he had made Flames of Rebuke in his hands and instantly stopped.

"What was that, these golden flames I have never heard or read about jutsu which gives you control over them?" Naruto blurted out in confusion. How this flames appeared from nowhere without any hand signs and he didn't even feel chakra from the golden flames.

"Well I can tell you how I made them as long as you don't tell anybody about me or what you saw." Said Jellal looking at Naruto, who nodded at such a speed that a human could easily break their neck.

And so Jellal started telling his story, Naruto found out Jellal was from another world; he accidentally came into this world about a month ago because one of his friends named Ultear had accidentally used a skill of hers on him. After that he started telling Naruto that what he did wasn't a jutsu that the ninja used in this world.

Jellal's power was called Magic the power the people use in Earthland, the world he came from. He even told him about his past how he was controlled into thinking he was doing good by trying to revive the most evil man from his world. When Jellal finished he looked at Naruto asking him if he understood.

Naruto on the other hand was looking him with stars in his eyes, he wanted to ask him a thousand more questions but only one of them was coming to him at the moment.

"Um Jellal could you teach me how to use Magic?" asked Naruto looking at Jellal still with stars in his eyes, which the blue haired man sweat dropped at.

"Well I really don't know, from what I have seen of your world; it has even more Magical power than ours. Although I couldn't feel any magic power from the people I met so far" Jellal said seeing that Naruto had saddened a little bit.

"So how can I unlock the Magical Power?" Naruto asked.

"Well in our world only 5% of the population can unlock their magical powers and for these people it comes naturally" Jellal said seeing that Naruto had become depressed.

"But there is one other way but It's really dangerous" the Blue haired Man said seeing the hope written on the boy's face.

"What is it, please I want to at least try it" Naruto said with fire burning passionately in his eyes.

"Naruto its way too dangerous but from what I see in your eyes you are determined to do it" Jellal said getting a nod from the blond boy.

"The other way to unlock magical power is me shocking you with pure magical power, which could unlock your magical powers but there is a chance you might die." Jellal said thinking when he said about the chance of death.

The boy backed off little but Naruto was still determined and Jellal liked his determination it reminded him of the pink haired dragon slayer he met a few years ago.

"Jellal before you do it I have a question, will you take me as your student. If I unlock my magical power and can you teach me how to use magic?" Naruto asked worried. What if he had said no, but he had just started liking Jellal.

"Naruto I would be honoured to have someone like you with so much determination and intelligence as my student, even if you don't unlock your magic would you like to travel with me around the Nations?" Jellal said seeing Naruto was starting to cry. Jellal heard Naruto mumble a 'thank you' which made Jellal smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked Naruto.

"Yes" Naruto said while he lay down on the ground.

Jellal crouched on Naruto's left side and started gathering pure magical power in his hands. A few seconds later he was ready and his hands touched Naruto's chest, Jellal sent pure magic into Naruto's body. Naruto felt only one thing pain; the pain in his chest it was unimaginable and he screamed.

It only lasted about ten seconds but to Naruto it felt like hours, after it was done he saw Jellal smiling before he fell unconscious. Jellal was amazed he thought that this wouldn't work because everyone who tried to open their magical power this way in his world never opened their magic powers. Worse possible scenario they just died from the strain on their bodies form the pure magical power.

But somehow this boy managed to unlock his magical power and his was really potent from what Jellal felt until the boy was conscious but the blue haired man saw few thing had changed in the little boy, his sun-kissed hair was now white as snow, and he had somehow managed to grow up few inches.

'This kid is really amazing he managed to do something no one from my world has ever done, it will be fun training this kid for sure. I wonder what I should do if his parents start searching for him, hmm…I have an idea' Jellal thought with an evil smile.

'I will make them regret neglecting their own son; no parent should ever do such a thing to their own child so beware.' Jellal thought to himself.

**A few hours later**

It had been a few hours since Naruto had unlocked his Magical powers and he was starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes he saw it was still dark out but he felt somehow different. He felt even more powerful than he did before; he also felt some strange energy inside him he never felt before. He also felt another energy signature a little different than his energy but it was from the same origin, he then heard Jellal's voice trying to get his attention.

"Oh finally awake now Naruto?" Jellal asked still a little puzzled how this boy woke up so fast.

"Yes um Jellal did I manage to unlock the Magical powers?" Naruto asked nervously waiting for an answer from the blue haired man who had no emotions on his face.

"Naruto I can only say one thing…" Jellal said making the white haired boy even more nervous.

"Congratulations, you actually managed to do it" Jellal said as his emotionless face disappeared and he was now showing a big grin on his face. When the white haired boy saw Jellal's grin he sighed with relief.

"I am impressed Naruto no one until now has managed to unlock there magical power this way" Jellal said.

"Hmmm…maybe it was my Uzumaki body that saved me" said Naruto getting a confused look from the blue haired man.

"Care to explain?" Jellal asked wanting an explanation.

"Well by Uzumaki body I mean those who inherit the Uzumaki blood instantly make their body more durable, we also have incredible longevity and life force" explained Naruto.

"So that's why you were able to unlock your magical power with so much life force you couldn't die from just being exposed to pure magic." Jellal analysed before returning back to Naruto

"Tell me Naruto do you feel any energy around you?" Jellal asked

"Yes I feel it at first I thought it was strange, but now I think it's making me even stronger. Also I can sense energy coming from you but it feels the same as mine" Naruto said.

"That's really good, it shows that you are aware of the magic around you; you even sensed my own magical powers" the blue haired said praising the little boy.

"Now the next thing you need to do is concentrate and feel the magic within you. Then concentrate that power into your hand and make sparks dance around your fingers" Jellal said in a teacher like manner.

"Umm Jellal-sensei how do I make a spark around my fingers?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's pretty easy just think of a spark" Jellal said at which Naruto nodded.

Naruto then started concentrating looking for his magical power in him, few minutes later he felt it in him and he started concentrating his magic in his hand. He started thinking about sparks but an amazing thing just happened. There were no sparks but in its place was a fireball the size of Naruto's fist, but it disappeared a few seconds later and Naruto felt exhausted. Jellal was stunned at this but it wasn't for long.

_'Ohh this will be even more fun teaching him then I first thought.'_ Jellal thought to himself.

"Congratulation my apprentice for passing your first test but you should know I am not an easy teacher. My training might seem like hell at times to you but it will help you in the long run when you learn how to use magic" Jellal said.

"Yatta thank you Jellal-sensei but what are you going to teach me?" asked tired looking Naruto.

"That's for later but what should we do about your parents, I don't think they will just let me take you with me" the blue haired man said as the white haired boy started to think what to do.

"Don't think about it Naruto I have a plan, I hope you like it" said Jellal seeing Naruto raising his head up.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was part of a council in my world, when was a council member I learned a few things that could help us right now" Jellal said as he started explaining his plan to Naruto which the boy really liked.

**10th of October**

Naruto was back in Konoha to finish the plan that Jellal had thought, to say Naruto really liked the plan because this plan would allow him to cut all ties with the Namikaze family. Why should he care for them when they didn't even care about him.

He was near his house, if he could catch his father when he isn't paying attention to him; then he could get him to sign everything over to him. When Naruto reached the house he went in and looked everywhere around but his father was not here. Naruto noticed that his mother and sister weren't here either. Naruto looked around and saw there were thousands of decorations around the whole house, what was written on them was 'Happy Birthday Kasumi'.

The boy knew he missed his first chance to put Jellal's plan into action, but there was one more chance. Naruto went into his room and started preparing his backpack for his journey with Jellal. He had one more stop before he could leave; the stop was his father's library and his second chance.

It was easy to get into the library since it was never locked because no one except someone with Namikaze or Uzumaki blood could get into the library without permission. Naruto went inside and found the original notes for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu and his father's famous technique the Rasengan. Naruto didn't take these techniques so he could learn them, no he had other plans for these jutsus.

_'These Jutsus will help me and Jellal earn money if we sell them to one of the great villages like Iwagakure, they will be so trill to have the Rasengan in their hands.'_ Naruto thought while collecting the jutsu he left the library to pack the notes in his backpack and then made his way to the Hokage office.

Naruto was already near the Hokage's office when he saw that the festival was going to start in less than an hour and he knew that his father had mostly paperwork to do at this time. He knew he could make his father sign it with a little whining and some petty promise. A few minutes later he was in front of the Hokage's office with a sheet of paper in his hand. Jellal had enhanced this piece of paper with an Illusion magic so that the Hokage couldn't see what he was signing.

Naruto took in a deep breath before knocking on the door of the Hokage's office. He didn't wait long before a 'come in' was heard from the inside. Naruto pushed the door open and walked in to see the Yondaime was almost done with his paperwork.

Minato looked up and saw that Naruto was standing near the door but he went back to his paperwork immediately after seeing him.

"What is it Naruto can't you see I'm really busy right now, I have to finish as fast as I can" Minato said still looking at his paperwork while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I was wondering if you could sign this it's for a friend please " Naruto said whining a little.

"Naruto stop whining I am really busy right now." Minato said not caring even a little for what Naruto asked which angered Naruto a little.

"Please sign this and I won't ever ask you or mother for training ever again."Pleaded Naruto placing the magic enhanced paper in front Minato

"Fine," Minato said hoping that he would keep his promise as he signed and stamped the paper, "there."

"Thank you." said Naruto before running out of the Hokage's office. After he got out of the office he gathered a little Magical power in his hand and touched the paper which broke the Illusion on it.

'Good thing it was so simple to break such an illusion or it would have been harder to get the form sign' Naruto thought.

A few minutes later he was in the records office where he gave the paper to the secretary. She read it and looked at Naruto with eyes full of pity/confusion as to why his father would give his 7 year old son emancipation from his clan. But who was she to question the Hokage's choices, so she stamped it and filed it with the other emancipation files. She then gave a copy of the form back to Naruto, he just thanked her and left to finish the things for his departure.

When Naruto reached the Namikaze house he went in and saw his former mother and sister doing something together. Kushina saw him and waved at him but Naruto didn't react at all and Kasumi didn't care at all if Naruto was here or not, so she continued to do what she was doing.

When he reached his room he just waited a few more hours for the moment when he can leave the village, he could hear the people celebrating downstairs. It was almost time for the gathering in the center of the village.

When everyone looks at the fireworks then that would be the moment for Naruto to disappear and maybe never return back. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door, when he went to see who it was he saw the one man that always remembered his birthday it was Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Naruto what happened to your hair, why is it white?" Hiruzen asked which surprised Naruto because he had forgot that his hair was now white.

"I don't know why Hiruzen-sama maybe somebody must have pranked me, anyway I like my new hair colour better" said Naruto with an innocent voice.

"Ok Naruto as long you like it then that's ok, oh before I forget here I got you something Happy Birthday Naruto" Sarutobi said giving Naruto a wooden box which when he opened only to find a beautiful Katana.

The Katana's hilt was warped in a dark wrapping with outlining a series of rhombs on it; the hand guard was beautifully made in the form of a four leave clover. The scabbard was dark in colour and had a decorative rope tied around its middle part in a ribbon, with two edges left hanging.

Naruto didn't know what to say only Sarutobi knew that Naruto loved swords it had only started as a hobby. Naruto started reading about swords and how to take care of them, while his father and mother were training Kasumi. He had asked them few times if he could take one of his mother's old swords but like always they said no.

"Hiruzen-sama I don't know what to say, I can't even start expressing how I feel right now." Naruto said.

"No worries Naruto I can understand how you feel right now and you're welcome. This sword belonged to the first leader of the Sarutobi clan but he was the only one in our clan who could wield this katana" the previous Hokage said surprising Naruto.

"Hiruzen-sama I don't know if I can accept this as a gift, this sword is a treasure of your family." Naruto said.

"Nonsense Naruto I know you will take good care of it" the old man said smiling.

'Also Binako didn't wanted it in the house because little Konohamaru always tries to play with the sword' the old man whispered

"Thank you Hiruzen-sama for such a wonderful gift." said Naruto still looking at the beautiful Katana.

"No problem Naruto, I understand you don't want to go down but I have to go before one of my students does something that he will regret" Hiruzen said saying good bye to Naruto.

"Good bye Sarutobi-sama let's hope we meet each other again" Naruto whispered but when he said that he didn't realize that the previous Hokage had heard him.

Hiruzen had found out about Naruto's emancipation from the secretary because she was a member of the Sarutobi clan. She had told him about a little boy that had come and given her the document. So he had a few question for Minato, why would he do this to his own son but he wasn't going to ask him this question on his kid's birthday.

It was almost midnight and the fireworks were going to start any minute so almost everyone in the village started gathering in the center of the village. While this was happening Naruto was still in his room and he knew it was time to go. He took his already packed backpack then he strapped his present from the 3rd Hokage on his back and took out a letter from his pocket and left it on the night stand.

He went through the front door knowing that everyone were in the center of the village by now, he looked at his former home for the last time before running towards the main gate. In a few minutes he was in near the Main gate but the Hokage had left ninjas guarding it so he had to think of way to distract them or he would never be able to leave.

While Naruto was thinking what to do he didn't see the blur of light knocking all the ninja unconscious, Naruto looked at who was the cause who knocked all the guards out and saw it was Jellal. The blue haired mage felt the little white haired boy's magical power coming from near the bushes.

"Naruto come out I took care of the ninjas, so let's go before more of them come to investigate!" Jellal shouted which made Naruto immediately react and showed he was in the bushes.

"How did you do that they were all standing just a couple seconds ago?" Naruto asked amazed.

When he suddenly felt his body was becoming lighter, a pair of strong hands suddenly gripped his shoulders. He glanced up and saw Jellal surrounded by a golden aura before he shot of like a rocket carrying him; but what stunned him the most was that Jellal was now flying.

Finally the Teacher and his new apprentice disappeared into the forest that surrounded around Konoha. Naruto knew from that moment his life would change forever.

**Well Chapter one finished that was my longest chapter I have ever wrote anyway hope you like it. And last before I leave can anyone find out from which manga I took the design of Naruto's sword? Anyway I may need Beta-reader so I am asking if anyone can beta read my chapters and help me with my mistakes so I can part of this story was inspired from Shadow Kurogane's story Naruto Fernandes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys I finished chapter two and I hope you like it, but it wouldn't have become so good without my beta-reader ****Hunnterslasher13 so big applause for him also big thanks from me. Also in a little while I will re uploaded chapter 1 so stay tuned.**

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

**"**_**Jutsu/Magic Techniques**_**"**

_"__Flashbacks__"_

**Meteor**

**Chapter ****2****: The training and saying goodbye**

It had been two days since Naruto started travelling with Jellal and they were on their way to the Hi no Kuni's borders. Jellal had thought that it would be more safe to train Naruto in a different country, Jellal feared to what the Hokage could do while they were still in Hi no Kuni.

They were moving at the fastest speed Naruto could handle, Jellal hadn't use 'Ryūsei' because he wanted to see how much stamina Naruto had. He found out it was very little, so he mentally marked it down as the first thing he would work on with his new student; Naruto needed to increase his stamina, strength and durability.

"Sensei can we take a break." Naruto said breathing heavily.

"Naruto we have to get out of the country as fast we can, I don't know what the Hokage could do while we are still in Hi no Kuni" Jellal said looking at a tired Naruto.

"Then why didn't you use 'Ryūsei' to get us out of the country, we would be by the boarders by now" the white haired boy said not believing what his sensei told him.

"I didn't use it because I wanted to see how much stamina you have. Now that I know that the first thing on my list to improve is your stamina because you will need alot of it if you want to survive my training sessions" Jellal explained again in a Teacher tone, which brought Naruto shivers thinking how hard could his sensei's training sessions could be.

"Anyway now I will use 'Ryūsei' to get us out of this country" Jellal said, before they could go they were interrupted by someone shouting from behind them.

" Stop right there!" in the next second Naruto and Jellal were surrounded by five anbus. They were ready to attack at any moment then from the tree came another anbu with a bear mask; Jellal assumed that he was the leader of the five anbus.

"Naruto Namikaze we are here to take you back to Konoha and kill your kidnapper" the bear masked Anbu said.

"No way in hell am I going back to the village!" Naruto shouted.

"Very well than we will take you by for-" the bear masked Anbu said when he was cut off by an elbow to the face from Jellal. This sent him into tree knocking him out for good while, the other five anbus were left shocked because they had only saw a bright light and in the next second their commander was sent flying.

While the Anbus were stunned by Jellal's speed, Naruto just sneaked out between the Anbus and hid in the near bushes. When they came back to their senses Naruto was already gone.

At this moment Jellal saw the perfect opening and with the speed of a Meteor he was in the sky above the anbus. He placed his arms in front of him making a strange sign with his hands before seven stars appeared around him taking the form of a constellation. "Grand Chariot" was the only thing that Jellal said, before they knew it the stars released a powerful light blast hitting the unsuspecting anbus.

The anbus were hit by the blast and were sent flying from the explosion. One of the anbus had managed to dodge Jellal's attack at the last second but he was still hit by the explosions.

Naruto was looking like a fish out of the water, he couldn't belive the destructive power of the spell Jellal had used. All the anbus were pretty injured and unconscious only one was left conscious but from the looks of it he had broken a leg. Naruto got out from the bush and went to Jellal who had just landed on the ground.

"That was amazing Sensei" Naruto said still looking at the destruction the spell caused.

"We better go Naruto we don't know if there is a back up team or not." said Jellal activating 'Ryūsei' again and placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. Jellal propelled himself like a Meteor dissapering from the sight of the still conscious anbu.

Half an hour later another anbu team appeared on the battleground only to be met by total destruction around them. Then one anbu from the second squad saw the still conscious anbu, the leader of the squad immediately rushed to see the conscious anbu. Whille the back up squad's anbus started searching for the other anbus.

"What happened here?"asked the silver haired leader of the second squad.

"He took us by surprise" the injured anbu said while coughing.

"He had speed that could rival the fourth's Hirashin no jutsu and took out our leader with only one hit." the injured anbu said before falling unconscious.

Kakashi Hatake wasn't a man who got easily surprised but this hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't believe that there was someone who could rival the speed of his sensei's Hirashin no jutsu.

'Unbelievable someone that could rival Sensei's Hirashin well except the Fourth Raikage but...' Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted by his team who had returned with all the injured anbus.

"Captain what do we do now, follow them or abort the mission" asked one of the anbus.

"We abort the mission we have five Anbus in almost critical condition and one with broken skull. From what the conscious Anbu told me the man with Naruto had a speed that rivalled the Fourth Hokage's Hirashin no jutsu" Kakashi explained hearing gasps from the anbus.

"Lets move out we have to get them back to Konoha as fast as we can or we will lose them" Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!"was the only thing his team said before they rushed back to Konoha.

**Konoha 1 day later**

Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage was in his office like usual doing the paperwork but his mind was in an other place. He was thinking about the talk he had with The Professor the day after his dauther birthday.

_**Flashback**_

_Minato was doing __his__ paperwork in his office like__ he does__ every day__, he was__ cursing himself for getting the mantel of the Hokage__.__I__f he __was__n't __the Hokage then __he __w__ould be with his family right now__, b__ut Minato's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone knocking on the door._

_"Come in." said Minato before looking to see who it was. He saw Hiruzen Sarutobi coming in__to__his__ office, Minato was little suprised when he saw __his predecessor's face__ not showing any emotions__;__ Minato knew that Hiruzen was angry he could see it in his eyes._

_"What do I owe the pleasure of your __visit__ Sarutobi-sama?" __The__ Fourth Hokage__ asked._

_"I want you __to __explain this." the __previous__ Hokage __said__ putting down __a__ piece of paper on __his__ desk__,__ while in the meantime his emotionless facade almost __showed__ anger._

_Minato took the piece of paper and started reading it, he read it once__ then__ twice before he slamed his hands on the desk in anger__._

_"Is this some kind of__ a__ joke Sarutobi-sama I __would __never sign __any__thing like that" Minato__ shouted__._

_"Ohh is that it, then how do you explain your sig__nature__ and the __Hokage __stamp__ on it__" __t__he Professor__ shouted while__ his emotionless facade __was __breaking up in anger._

_"__I-__I__-__I don't know" Minato__ said __in a stuttering__ tone__, he started__ falling down before he sat back on his had also calmed __down __and sat against Minato__._

_"Has Naruto come here yesterday asking you to sign this?"__ The third Hokage asked._

_"He came yesterday as__king__ me to sign a page from a book for his friend__,__ I looked at the piece of paper and I am 100% sure it wasn't this__.__M__ore importantly how did you find about this?"__Minato__ asked__._

_"Well the secretary in the office is __a member__ of the Sarutobi clan__, __she came to me __and told__ tell me about a boy __who__ c__a__me to her so she could stamp th__is__ document and register i__t__" Hiruzen__ said._

_"About what time did he go there?" Minato__ asked__ fear starting to __sink__ in him__,__ he actually__ might__ ha__ve__ sign it._

_"She told me a__round__ 6 pm and also when I went to see Naruto today he wasn't there__,__ everything precious to him was gone too" Sarutobi__ said__ before he heard gasp from the current Hokage._

_'No it can't be so I really __did__ sign Naruto's emancipation but Naruto couldn't have done it alone someone must have helped him to make this document and this one might be with him.' __thought Minato before stood from his chair__._

_"ANBUS!"__ The blond Hokage shouted, s__econds later two __a__nbus appeared right before him__._

_"What do you need us to do Hokage-sama" the dog masked __a__nbu__ asked__._

_"My son has been abducted__,__ I want you to send team of __a__nbus to find him and __k__ill the __kidnapper. __A__lso send __a __second team __three__ hours __from now__" Minato__ said._

_"Hai Hokage-sama"__ was heard __from the two __a__nbus before they disappeared via shuinshin._

_"Minato there is one more thing I found in his room." Hiruzen__ said__ taking out an envelope from his pocket and giving it to Minato __while he__ started __to __leav__e__ the office._

_"Wait don't you want to __know__ why he would do such a thing" Minato__ said__ while staring __at__ the envelope._

_"It's addressed to you and your family and I think I __have an idea __what Naruto has written__ in that envelope__" Sarutobi__ said__ leaving Minato alone in his office with the envelope._

_**Flashback end.**_

After he read the letter he was feeling even worse, were he & Kushina that bad to Naruto forgetting his own birthday and always ignoring him. He then remembered the talk he had with Kushina later that night.

_**Flashback**_

_"I__'__m back" Minato__ said__ appearing via Hirashin in his house._

_"Welcome home honey, dinner will be ready in__ a__ few minutes" Kushina__ said__ showing her head from the kitchen._

_"Um Kushina-hime I have to talk to you__…__alone" Minato__ said__._

_"Ok, Kasumi-chan go outside for__ a__ littl__e bit__" Kushina__ said__ who got a nod from Kasumi who was already leaving the house._

_"What do you want to talk about Minato-kun?"__Kushina__ asked__, curious what Minato wanted to talk to her about._

_"It's about Naruto..." Minato__ said__ not knowing how to say this._

_"What about Naruto? It's really interesting he hasn't ask me for training today, actually now that I think of it I haven't seen him __all__ day" Kushina__ said__ thinking where her son__ could__ be._

_"He... he is gone Kushina" Minato__ said__ not daring to look her__ right in__ the eyes._

_"What do you mean he is gone Minato?"__Kushina__ asked__ but Minato didn't answer her. _

_"Explain to me __what is going on__ Minato!" Kushina__ shouted__._

_**Flashback end.**_

And so he had explained to her that Naruto had tricked him to sign the emancipation document and that he left a letter telling them why he left. Kushina immediately wanted to go after her son but Minato told her that he had already send two Anbus teams after him. Minato's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a dog masked Anbu.

"Kakashi how did it go, did you catch him?" Minato asked the anbu who had took off his mask to show his face.

"Sorry sensei we had to abort the mission. When my squad reached the first squad we were met by a total destruction" Kakashi said.

"What do you mean by total destruction" Minato asked curious.

"First squad was almost killed, five of the Anbus were in a critical condition while their leader had a broken skull. If we hadn't aborted the mission they would have been dead by now" Kakashi said surprising Minato because the two squads he sent were his best.

"Is there something other then that you have yet to tell me" Minato asked.

"Yes there is sensei when we reached them one of the anbus was still conscious and he told me something really disturbing" Kakashi said who looked really worried.

"The Anbu said the guy they fought had a speed that could rival your Hirashin no jutsu" Kakashi said.

"What! That's impossible!" Minato shouted not believing what Kakashi just told him.

"Did he say anything else?"asked Minato calming him self down a little.

"Actually yes he woke up for few minutes while we were returning. He said the whole destruction around them was made with only one technique" Kakashi said trying to explain how big the destruction around them was.

"Thank you Kakashi your free to go for now" Minato said after which Kakashi saluted and left by a shunshin.

'What_ am I going to do?'_ was the only thought in Minato's head right now.

**Naruto and Jellal near the border**

It had been about six hours since Jellal started using 'Ryusei', he and Naruto had almost reached the borders of Hi no Kuni. Jellal was almost at his limit, because of the constant use of 'Ryusei' for six hours had drained most of his Magical power near his limit.

Finally ten minutes later they crossed the border and they were now in the Land of Hot Water. When Jellal saw a good camping spot he landed and immediately fell on the ground taking Naruto down with him.

"Sensei let go so I can prepare the camp while you rest up" Naruto said while trying to get out of his hold.

"Ok Naruto I will try to make a projection for the night watch." said Jellal who started collecting all his Magical power that was left in him. A few minutes later a copy of Jellal appeared who didn't look tired at all while the original had already fallen asleep.

Fifteen minutes later the camp was ready so Naruto and Jellal's clone took the original one and placed him in his sleeping bag then Naruto went to his sleeping bag and fell asleep too.

The next morning Naruto had been woken up with a bucket of cold water from Jellal who was smiling at him while Naruto was sending him murderous glares.

"What the hell sensei, why did you have to wake me up like this!" Naruto shouted at his smiling sensei.

"Now now Naruto don't be so grumpy so early in the morning, I am going to start your tort- I mean training" Jellal said in sweet smile which gave Naruto goosebumps or was it from the cold water.

"Ok sensei" was the only thing Naruto could say. before he thought

_'Wait he__ was__ going to say torture first __wasn't he__, __*__gulp__*__ I am starting to think__ that__ I didn't make good choice asking him to be my teacher'__ Naruto thought _and with that in his mind Naruto was dragged by Jellal to another clearing.

**Six years later**

It had been six years since Naruto left the Konoha to train with Jellal he was now thirteen and was sitting on a rock in the Tea country near their hideout waiting for his sensei while thinking about the last six years of his life. He had drastically changed from the little scrawny boy he was back then. He now reached 5 foot 3 exactly which he really was proud of.

His hair had become longer and less spikier, but still spiky and reached the back of his neck while he was dressed in black pants and black muscle shirt with gold trimmings. His outfit showed off a defined body of an athlete with almost no baby fat. on him. Along with a large white flowing toga draped around his main body and across his chest.

Their first year of training was like Jellal had told him, teaching him hand to hand combat while improving his strength, durability and stamina. During that year Naruto had found out that Jellal training wasn't hell like he said, it was way worse than that.

Every morning Naruto was woken up at 5 am the same way, with a bucket full with cold water leading to a cursing Naruto. Half an hour later they start on physical training which continued till lunch where they had one hour brake. After which was followed by basic magical training to expand his reserves which continued for about two hours. Then after that they were back on the physical training till dinner followed by sleep and that pattern happened for whole year.

Even now Naruto could remember the cold water he desperately tried to dodge every morning or the hellish training he went through but this training really helped him the following years.

While for the next five years Jellal started teaching Naruto Magic styles. First he started with his Heavenly body magic, in the beginning it was really hard for Naruto but after he learned the basic of the magic. Naruto started absorbing the knowledge like a sponge and two months later he was able to activate 'Ryusei' but from then on came the hard part.

He had to learn how to fight and control his movements at such high speed which took him about seven months to master. In the end of the seven months he was almost as good as Jellal, after which the blue haired mage started teaching his student the basic spells; like heavenly arrow and heavenly beams which he learned and perfected with ease in about two months.

Jellal didn't know what to say, Naruto had learned the basic of his primary magic, the Ryusei and few of the spells in less then a year, the blue haired man could happily say that his student was a protege.

After four more months of training the Heavenly body magic Jellal had concentrated on teaching Naruto an elemental magic. A year and half later Naruto had learned the basic Magic of the five elements then one day a question came in to Jellal's mind and he asked Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto are you here?" Jellal__ asked __going outside__ of__ their current hideout near Takigakure__.__He was __looking for Naruto until he saw his student sitting on a tree and doing an exercise for expanding of his Magical reserves._

_Second later Naruto opened his eyes and jumped from the tree landing with ease__._

_"What is it sensei?"__ Naruto asked._

_"I have a question for you. Have you__ ever__ thought__ of__ learning how to use chakra?" Jellal__ asked._

_"Actually sensei I have thought__ about it__, but there is a problem" Naruto__ answered._

_"What is it?" the blue haired man__ asked __wondering__ what the problem__ could be__._

_"It's just I can't produce chakra anymore since the day I unlocked my magical power" Naruto__ explained._

_Jellal__ had__ started thinking why Naruto couldn't use chakra anymore__.__H__alf an hour later he had came with a theory which he immediately told to Naruto. _

_"I think I know why you can't use chakra anymore"__ Jellal said to his student._

_"So why can't I?" Naruto__ asked__ wanting to know the answer._

_"Actually it's pretty simple, once__ you__ told me every human in this world has __a __chakra system that enables __the__m to use chakr__a.__W__hat if when I shocked you with pure magical power it might have destroyed your chakra system" Jellal__ said__ explaining his theory to Naruto._

_"I get it but I think__ magical power__i__s actually better th__en__ my chakra system" Naruto__ said._

_"__W__hy is that?" Jellal__ asked__ while he was looking at Naruto._

_"__U__nlike m__agical power when you exhaust __all __your chakra you die, also almost every Genjutsu is activated through inserting your chakra in someone other chakra system__.__W__ithout__ a__ chakra system theoretically only sound based Genjutsu might work on me" Naruto__ explained__ before returning back to his training__,__ while Jellal sat on the ground ta__king a __break__ and rel__axing__ a little._

_**Flashback end.**_

Anyway after their talk they had packed their things and left their little hideout, they headed for the nearest village to see a medic-nin. The Medic-nin had found the same thing like Jellal had thought; Naruto's chakra system was fully destroyed. From their they started travelling again this time they headed for the Land of Iron, where they were going to look for a sword master who could teach Naruto how to use a katana.

During their travels Jellal started teaching Naruto the basic requiping magic and so during their way Naruto learned the requip magic to a level he could store almost anything in his pocket dimension which made his travelling easier, they reached the Land of Iron a month later they looked for someone who could train Naruto using the katana for 3 months.

No one wanted to teach his student sadly, but atleast one good thing happened Naruto had managed to master his requip magic to a level he could requip new clothes on him. Well in the beginning there were some incidents like when his dirty boxers appeared on his head, his concentration failed him and left him only in his boxers out in the cold.

After another month of travelling back from the land of Iron, they reached the Land of Earth where Jellal resumed Naruto's training on the Heavenly body magic for the next year. After that Naruto had improved his control over Ryusei to perfection and had mastered almost all of the spells Jellal had taught him, well except two: Altairis and Sema.

After his training Jellal had found a way for Naruto to get some real life experience, he had made a deal with the Earth Damiyo so that they could get few mission from him in exchange. Naruto had made a copy of the Rasengan scroll and gave it to the Damiyo.

They had made completed ten missions, when the Tsuchikage had found out that the Damiyo had been giving them the higher level missions and not Iwagakure. The Tsuchikage had made a plan to kill Jellal and Naruto.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto__ and Jellal were returning from two A-rank Missions__, T__he first __one __was to guard a village from rogue ninjas for two whole days without rest and the__ second one __was__ to go destroy__ a__ few bandit hideouts. After t__hat__ he and Jellal were almost out of Magical energy__,__ but they had no time and they needed to reach the Damiyo's castle before morning__.__W__ith almost __no__ Magic they activated Ryusei and fled __at__ maximum speed they could__ go__._

_They were __close to the Damiyo's castle__ when they felt something had hit them really hard__. T__hey fell on the ground when they looked around they saw they were surrounded by thirty Iwa ninjas._

_"What's the meaning of this, why are you Iwa ninja attacking us!" Jellal__ shouted__ with all the power he had left in him._

_"We are ordered by the Tsuchikage to kill you because of you the income in our village ha__s__ fallen drastically" one cocky looking Iwa ninja__ said__._

_"We were the ones that sent these two missions so they __w__ould weaken you" another Iwa ninja__ said__ while the others around him nodded._

_"You bastards, you__ are__ going to pay for this!" Naruto__ shouted__ trying to stand up but before he could stand up he was hit by one of the bigger Iwa ninjas._

_"Hahaha is th__is__ all the power__ of__ the son of our most hated enemy__…__pathetic!" said the leader while starting __to __laug__h__ like a mad man._

_"For the last time I am not his son anymore!" Naruto__ shouted__ in frustration._

_"Whatever kid say goodbye to your friend" the leader__ said__ who had took out kunai and was getting ready to cut Jellal's Naruto saw the kunai in the hand of the ninja Naruto felt only two things... Hate and Anger._

_'__N__-n__o NO I won't let them kill Jellal__,__ I will kill them before they kill him__' were Naruto's only thoughts__, Naruto then __felt an immense magical power and __a __minute later everything fell into a darkness._

_That day Naruto had a strange dream everything around him was darkness, the only thing he could see was the rubble on the from out of nowhere a boy with black hair dressed just like him appeared out from the darkness. When Naruto tried to reach the boy to see who it was , black demons started emerging from the rubble stopping him. When he made it to the black haired boy Naruto woke he looked around he saw he was in their Hideout in the Earth country._

_"Are you okay Naruto?" Jellal asked appearing from the door of his room._

_"Yeah I am alright, what happened to the Iwa ninjas and how long was I asleep?" Naruto asked holding his head and trying to remember what happened._

_"Sit tight Naruto it's a long story" Jellal said and he sat down next to his student._

_And so Jellal had told him what had happened, he had killed all the ninjas that night with his new power that was born in him, the power of Darkness. The blue haired mage explained to his student that is born from dark thoughts of the mages most of the it was really strong magic it had a nasty side effect, the souls of the people who used this kind of Magic had become black and rotten._

_Even the purest of souls could be tainted;Jellal knew this from from experience. Jellal had forbid Naruto from ever using the Darkness magic Naruto immediately accepted thism not wanting his soul to become rotten but he felt that Jellal wasn't telling him something._

_**Flashback end.**_

"Naruto I am back" Jellal said appearing outside their Hideout in the Tea country.

"Finally sensei, where have you been all this time" Naruto asked who was bored almost to death.

"Oh nowhere I was just looking around doing nothing" Jellal said sweating a little while he was trying to hide something behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What? I don't have anything behind my back" Jellal said really fast while he started to sweat even more.

In one fast move Naruto was behind Jellal and took the thing his sensei was hiding. When he looked what it was he saw that it was a little orange book he had seen before.

"What! Why are you reading this smut." Naruto said while he looked at his sensei like he was crazy.

"Hey It's not that bad, actually it's really interesting" Jellal defended.

"Yeah it`s interesting for perverts" Naruto whispered.

"Did you said something brat?" Jellal asked slightly irritated from his student, while he took the little book back and sent it to his pocket dimension. At the same time somewhere in the Land of Fire one super pervert felt a familiar shiver going through his spine, which made him grinned like a madman.

'Another one has joined me today' he thought before a bottle of shampoo hit him straight in the face. He fell into the hot spring and from there the only thing that could be heard were the screams of the super pervert.

"Nothing sensei, so what are we going to do today?" Naruto asked who was still bored to death.

"Okay today I am going to train you how to use Altairis again so you can use it faster and-" Jellal said in his teacher tone but was interrupted.

"Ohh come on sensei we have been doing this for two weeks let's do something else" Naruto whined because he knew this would get on Jellal's nerves, his left eye was already twitching after Naruto's constant whining.

"Fine okay, but still I have found few things in my pocket dimension that might help you in the future" Jellal said as he summoned three objects.

"The First thing is this" said Jellal showing a pair of Glasses.

"These are Gale-Force Reading Glasses x64 with Lacrimas for normal people, with them you can read 64 times faster" Jellal said as he tossed them to Naruto. He summoned a book that was about 200 pages and put the glasses on, 5 minutes later Naruto had already finished the book.

"These things are cool, if the kages had a pair of these Glasses they wouldn't curse at their paperwork so much" Naruto said thinking what would a Kage give for such glasses. Naruto stored the glasses and his book in his pocket dimension.

So let's get onto the second item." said Jellal showing a crystal lacrima.

"This is a communication crystal lacrima, you can always communicate with other Lacrima when you know their signature and this has already memorised mine own in it" Jellal explained.

"Cool another awesome thing" Naruto said happily.

"It's time for the last item I have for you, you told me the Uzumakis were widely known because of their powerful sealing?" Jellal asked at which Naruto nodded.

"Now that you can't use chakra the seals in your hand will be just piece of paper" Jellal said as Naruto nodded slightly irritated by his sensei.

"So I have found this book that contains the knowledge of a caster type magic called Rune magic" Jellal said giving the book to Naruto.

"What can this Rune magic do?" asked Naruto as to how this was connected with his seal problem.

"Well actually the Rune magic pretty much like the sealing" explained Jellal.

"You can do things like explosive runes and preservation runes even elemental resistance runes. You can use runes for almost anything you want but not everyone can understand runes. That is why only a few people know how to use them even I can`t-" but before Jellal could finish he was interrupted.

"Done!" Naruto shouted.

When Jellal looked he was left amazed, he saw Naruto was wearing the Gale-Force Reading Glasses. He had taken the feather that was in the book and had started creating the simplest runes.

_' I should have known he would__ understand__ them__ this__ fast'_ Jellal thought before he remembered something.

"Ohh Naruto hear me out" Jellal said as Naruto stopped writing the runes.

"In this book there is certain style of rune magic which can help you out in the future" Jellal explained getting Naruto's attention even more.

"What is style are you talking about, I read the book up to the end of the basics?" Naruto asked.

"The style of rune magic I`m talking about is called 'Jutsu shiki' it revolves around barriers. The people in these barriers are forced to obey the rules that the user set up beforehand" Jellal explained.

"That's so sweet it could help me the future if the odds are against us, thanks for the awesome gifts sensei" Naruto said bowing his head in respect infront of his sensei at which Jellal smiled.

_'Anything for you Naruto, and let's hope you never release the Darkness that was born in you._' thought Jellal.

**A few days**** later**

A few days had pass Naruto and Jellal were sparing; they were almost equal in but Jellal was still faster and stronger then Naruto and few minutes later Naruto was defeated again.

"Well you beat me again sensei that makes it 45 to 15 for you" Naruto said trying to stand up but fell down because he was pretty exhausted.

"Now now Naruto your getting better with every spar we have" Jellal said who was also exhausted. Then something unexpected happened, a portal appeared out of no where.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked not knowing what to do.

"I don't know?" Jellal answered until he heard a familiar voice coming from the Portal.

"Jellal are you there can you hear me?" a feminine voice asked.

"Ultear is that you?" Jellal asked really confused. Minutes later an image of a beautiful women appeared in the portal and said.

"Thank goodness I finally found you hurry up I don't know how long I can hold the portal open" Ultear said with a sigh of relief.

"What but I can't leave Naruto alone" Jellal complained while looking at the woman.

"Who is Naruto?" a confused Ultear asked.

"He is my student and I can't leave him alone" Jellal said.

"I am sorry Jellal but I can't bring him into our world the portal was designed so that only you could go through it. Please hurry up I don't know how long it will take me to open it up again" Ultear pleaded feeling her magical power beginning to drain from her.

"I-I-I just can leave him alone" Jellal answered looking really sad at Ultear.

"Ohh for god sake sensei just go!" Naruto shouted at his teacher.

"What Naruto I can't just leave you alone." Jellal protested but was stopped when he looked into Naruto's eyes, they were full with understanding.

"Just do it sensei I know you want to go home and help stop Zeref. I knew something like this might happened someday and I have long ago accepted it, but do something for me. If you ever meet the red head you were talking about just tell her how you feel" Naruto explained while giving a smile to Jellal.

"Naruto I…thank you, I promise you we will find a way so we can see each other again. You will come to see Earthland one day, ohh and take this" Jellal said before tossing a document to Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked while Jellal smiled a little.

"This document shows you are now part of my family and you are my brother now Naruto Fernandes" Jellal said smiling.

"What do you mean were brothers?" asked Naruto seeing a little frown showing on Jellal's face.

"We have been brothers since the day we met outside Konoha and with this its offical, Thank you aniki" Naruto finished with a smile seeing that the frown had disappeared from Jellal's face and was now a big smile.

"Are you two done, I am almost out of Magical power so hurry up" Ultear demanded.

"Goodbye otouto I won't stop until I find a way to get you to come to Earthland" with that said Jellal jumped into the portal disappearing, then seconds later the portal disappeared as well.

"Goodbye aniki I will be waiting for you to come back, I want to visit Earthland some day and meet your friends" Naruto whispered as tears started falling down his face.

* * *

**And Cut that was for this chapter also the winner of the poll is _(drum roll) Wendy Marvell._**

**First I thought introducing Wendy in this chapter but when I reached the current ending with Naruto and Jellal saying goodbye too each other was better then what I thought first. Also thanks to all people who liked my story and If you have questions write them in you review and I will be happy to answer.**

**Here is a list of the magic Naruto could use:**

**Heavenly body magic (main)**

**Darkness magic (forbidden and mystery for now)**

**Though projection**

**Bind snake**

**Telekinesis**

**Fire magic (basic)**

**Water magic**** (basic)**

**Lightning magic ****(basic)**

**Earth magic**** (basic)**

**Wind Magic**** (basic)**

**Rune magic( basic for now)**

**Jutsu shiki ( basic barrier for now)**

**Anyway hope you like the new chapter and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 4 hope you like it.**

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

**"**_**Jutsu/Magic Techniques**_**"**

_"__Flashbacks__"_

**Meteor**

**Chapter ****3: To help friends**

It had been only ten days since Jellal went back to Earthland and Naruto was finishing his training routine like every morning, but these last 10 days he had been training alone for the first time. He wasn't in a mood at all to train without his teacher around, but in a few days he went back to his old self. Still deep inside he was truly sad, he was alone again without his teacher; who could he talk to about everything.

Naruto had found that Jellal had left him few things before he left, he found a few spell books his teacher had written for him. What was written in the book were spells for the Heavenly body magic, advance spells for his five elements magic and some other books. Jellal had also left some magical equipment for him, after Jellal left Naruto had mostly worked on his rune magic and Jutsu shiki at which he could now make a normal barrier but with no rules.

_'Ahh finally done'_ Naruto thought as he got up from the ground.

_'Well I think it's time to go to see one of sensei's informat__e__ to see if he has __any__ new mission__s__ or info for me'_ Naruto thought as he changed his training clothes to his normal attire quickly thanks to his requip magic. After the quick requip he activated Ryusei and shot out from his hideout in the Tea country.

**Oolong village**

Naruto was near the outskirts of Oolong village, he then landed and then walked to the village by foot. He walked for about five minutes when he reached the local bar and went in, he looked around for a moment until he saw the man he was looking for. The man in question was in his early thirties with shagy brown hair and beard with raged clothes, his name was Sango Sakaze he may not have looked like it but he was one of the best spy in the Tea country. In less then second he reached the man who was drinking alone and sat next to him.

When Sango saw that someone sat next to him he thought it might be someone he owed money and he prepared himself to run but when he looked he saw the white haired mage and smirked.

"Finally you came I thought you would have left Tea country again" Sango said while he got back to his drink.

"Not now Sango, but I will be leaving soon" Naruto said.

"Oh ok but I have some new info and a letter for you it came last week but neither you or your sensei came last week" Sango said giving Naruto an envelope while Naruto gave him his pay.

When Naruto opened the envelope he took out the letter, when he read it he got angry from what he read. After that he returned the letter in the envelope and it combusted in fire.

"Well Sango it looks like I will be going sooner than I thought" Naruto said.

"Ok well it looks like I won't be able to help you anymore if your leaving" Sango said getting a big sip from him, he was losing his only customer who pays him for his info.

"Not really I will still need to get information in the Tea country from you" Naruto said.

"But how am I going to give you the information if your not going to be in Tea Country?" Sango asked with a confused look.

"With this" Naruto said showing Sango two strange looking envelopes.

"What will this two envelopes do to help with our problem?" Sango asked still confused.

"This are a special envelopes that I made with one of my techniques. When I place something in the first envelope and seal it, it will appear in the second" Naruto said whille taking some money from his pocket. He placed the money in the first envelope and sealed it at which they disappeared and appeared in the second envelope stunning the older man.

"What the is this some kind of Magic? I have never heard of such a thing" an amazed Sango asked at which Naruto chuckled when he heard Sango said magic.

"Maybe but it's not important. Now can you give me all the Info you have on Gato, the money in the envelope will be enough" Naruto said who had become serious when he asked about Gato.

A minute latter Sango came back to his senses and told Naruto everything he knew about the rich arrogant fat man.

"Looks like it's time for me to go anyway, if there is some disturbing news in this country send them with this envelope" Naruto said giving him the same envelope with the money in it.

"Also don't think of trying selling that envelope to anyone because I made it so that only we can use it, if anyone else other then you uses that envelope it will blow up in his/her hands" Naruto said as Sango immediately nodded feeling some Ki coming from Naruto. Naruto headed for the exit but before he exited he was enveloped in a golden aura. This got everyone's attention except Sango's before he disappeared in burst of speed.

"Show off." was the only thing that Sango said before going back to drinking his alcoholic beverage.

**Outside the Village**

Naruto was travelling at his fastest speed possible, he was cursing to himself for being in his little depression and not going see Sango last week if anything new happened while he was gone. Now he found that his friends in the Wave country were in danger because of some rich arrogant fat pig. Still for him to reach Wave country it would take him either a whole day with Ryusei but at the same time it would leave him without any energy for fighting when he reach Wave.

So Naruto made a plan that he would use Ryusei only at the half way point where he would take a brake for a few hours to restore his magical powers; if there was strong wind he would use one of his signature spells he created, Wind step and if there's not then he will have to us use Ryusei. Naruto used Ryusei until he reached the borders of Tea country because next to Tea was Fire country and he knew he needed to be at 100 % when he was travelling in it.

He made a camp and went to sleep leaving Tough Projection to watch for enemies. Five hours later Naruto was woken up by his clone who merged into him and he felt the last of his energy returning in him. Five minutes later he was ready to go and then he felt it, the strong winds coming from the Fire country which made him smirk before activating his Wind Step and so he entered into Fire country.

Wind step was an easy spell that any wind mage could learn because to activate it you just needed to gather wind magic around the users feet and voila you have wind step, but there was still a hidden aspect of it. When you used this spell in territory with strong winds blowing it made you even faster, so the strong the winds are around you the faster you move but still it couldn't compare to Ryuseis speed but it drained almost nothing from the user.

**Few hours later Konoha.**

"No No AND NO!" shouted the spoiled daughter of the Fourth Hokage.

"What is it now Kasumi-chan?" Minato asked his daughter.

"I can't take these D-rank missions anymore. There just chores and more chores, I want a real mission" an angry Kasumi shouted at her father, while the chunins that sat next to the Hokage looked at the disrespectful daughter.

Minato could only sigh, he then turned to Kakashi who was the leader of team 7.

"Kakashi are they ready for C-rank mission?" The Hokage asked.

"I am 100% sure we can handle it there team teamwork is top notch" Kakashi said while his students had big prideful smirks on their faces.

"Ok then, team 7 this will be your first C-rank mission" the Hokage said.

"What is it? Destroying a base, saving someone from peril?" Kasumi shouted almost jumping in excitement.

"Your mission is to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to Wave country" the Hokage said while giving a signal to a chunin to let Tazuna come in.

It wasn't much longer before the chunin opened the door and ushered in an elderly looking man with a jug of sake in his hand. His hair was spiky grey indicating his old age with a beard and moustache combination upon his chin. He wore a pair of glasses which rested upon the bridge of his nose showcasing his black eyes. His shirt and pants were nondescript grey clothing that could be found in many places but the shirt was glanced at the Hokage, before looking at Team Seven and scoffing.

"All this money I paid and I'm getting protected by these brats?" he slurred drunkenly, before he took another swallow from his jug of sake and looked at the Hokage.

"They barely look like they can protect themselves much less anyone as super as I am." he took another swallow of Sake as Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi glared at the man's brashness while Kakashi observed his team.

"I assure you Tazuna-san, Team Seven is one of Konoha's most promising Genin teams in years. They will protect you from anyone that we might encounter on your road home" the Hokage assured the client.

"Also my daughter is on this team and she was trained by her mother and I" the Hokage said with pride. Tazuna scoffed when he heard what the Hokage said about his daughter before taking yet another sip of sake and teetering slightly while saying,

"They all look like they are ready to soil themselves" Tazuna said while teetering slightly and with that said he left to wait for their departure.

"What was that all about? I am going to teach that old Fart a lesson to never underestimate the 4th Hokage's daughter" Kasumi shouted while Minato face palmed at his daughter behaviour.

"Maa it will probably better for all of us if we go back to our homes to collect the necessities we're going to need for the mission" Kakashi said as he looked at his team.

"Team 7, meet me in 15 minutes at Konoha's main gate and dismissed" Kakashi said as his team left for their respected homes.

**A few hours later with Naruto**

Naruto was already in Wave country and he was only 3 kilometres away from Tazuna's house but he felt a feeling of dread, so he activated Ryusei and shot at maximum speed. When he reached the house he saw two men.

One of them had Tsunami in a hold while the other looking at the crying Inari, they both had swords strapped to their waists. One of them the oddest assortment of tattoos littering his body with an eye patch. He also had a rolled down shirt bunched up at his waist leading to zebra style pants. The other wore an overcoat with a black hat and beige pants with tattoos around his eyes.

Just as soon as Naruto took this in, Inari let loose a loud cry, causing him to panic for second and got ready to save the little kid.

"Wait!" Inari yelled at the two.

"Looking at her pretty skin really makes me want to cut you kid. You shouldn't be an annoyance." the man with the tattoos said.

"Get away from my mom." Inari yelled, ignoring the man's threat and charging forward. The two men smirked looking at the kid's blind charge as an saw Inari approach the two men and he disappeared with Ryusei activated.

Inari was five steps away when the one with the overcoat said, "Cut him" and both of the men took stances with their hands on their swords. He had reached three steps away when they both started to unsheathe their swords in preparation to cut down Inari. When Inari was one step away he heard Tsunami yell out a "Inari," with that both of them swung their swords at the kid who dared to interfere with their job.

Inari's body hit the ground, his face was struck as he clenched his eye; he charged at his opponents once again. Tsunami stared in shock as her son's body was cut around his torso in front of her own eyes. She started to cry while she fell to the floor, her legs were losing the will to keep her standing after seeing one of the last people in her family was about to die. The two men simply scoffed at the boy with contempt and amusement at his foolish attempt to save his mother.

They were both shocked when they saw mist starting to pour from the boys body. The mist had covered both men and they couldn't see anything. By the time both of them could see again, they couldn't see the dead body of Inari in front of them. They both looked a bit shocked at that until they noticed that Tsunami had disappeared as well.

"Damn" the man with the tattoos said as the mist started to thicken around them.

"You two made two mistakes today" a cold voice drifted to them. Both of them placed their backs to each other as they drew their weapons and set themselves in a defensive position.

"The first was working for scum like Gato and the second was attacking those under my own protection" the voice said from seemingly everywhere.

When they first heard the voice the two samurai took a swing of their swords in two separate directions, both of them hitting nothing. Before they knew it they both felt something hitting them in there backs; this sent the two samurai flying through a few trees, which broke most of their bones and killed them as well.

A minute later Naruto came out of the woods that the two men were send flying from. When Tsunami and Inari saw Naruto they couldn't have been more happy to see him.

"Thank Kami Naruto-kun" Tsunami said while hugging her son who looked at Naruto with a big smile.

"Phew I made it in time" Naruto said while he walked up to Tsunami and Inari.

"Naruto-nii thank goodness you came" Inari said as he ran to Naruto and gave him a big hug, with that the three of them walked into Tazuna's house.

When they came in Naruto and Inari sat on the table while Tsunami went into the Kitchen to make tea.

"What took you so long Naruto-nii we send you the letter a week ago?" asked Inari while Naruto tried to apologise.

"Wait where is Jellal-san?" asked Tsunami who walked out of the kitchen with tea but she immediately regretted her question when she saw the saddened look on Naruto's face.

"He had to return to his country to help take down one of the worst people there" Naruto said still sad.

"Ohh my god I am really sorry Naruto-kun I shouldn't have asked" Tsunami said who was feeling guilty now for making their hero sad.

"It's no problem Tsunami-san I told him myself that he should go because I knew he wanted to help his country" Naruto said giving Tsunami a little smile.

"Then why didn't you go with him nii-san." asked confused Inari.

"It's because the only way he could go back was by using a special technique. Which took his friends six years to activate and he was the only one who could go through it." explained Naruto

"Anyway where is the old Drunk he was the one who send me the letter to come here as fast as I can, now he isn't even here I have to beat some respect in him" Naruto said with a little irritation in his voice.

"Um Naruto I don't think you will like this but two days ago he went to Konoha for aid. We thought you might not come because you and Jellal-san never took so long" Tsunami explained seeing the frown on his face when she said 'Konoha'.

"He should be returning today but he is late already, me and Kaa-san are really worried about him so we were going to look around if he was near. That's when Gato's goons came and you know the rest of the story from there" Inari said who was hugged again by his mother.

"Okay I am going to look around if he is near and help him if he is in danger" Naruto said as he left a thought Projection with Tsunami and Inari. Naruto then activated Ryusei and leaving them with one of his clone.

Naruto was flying around the village looking for Tazuna or any Konoha ninjas, he then felt an immense killing intent and he immediately rushed to in the direction where hopefully Tazuna was.

**Tazuna and team 7's location**

Kakashi cursed as he found himself trapped within a water prison. He looked over at his students and began to make orders.

"Run, Take the bridge builder with you and go" Kakashi ordered his team.

"Oh they're not going anywhere Kakashi...**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**" Zabuza chuckled as he made three Mizu Bunshin to deal with Kakashi's genin team.

"Get out of here, this battle was over the moment I got caught." Kakashi yelled at his students.

"You can't seriously thinking that we will run and leave you behind sensei!" Kasumi shouted.

Kakashi then saw Sasuke and Kasumi run towards the Mizu Bunshins in an attempt to surprise them. However as soon as they got in range one of Zabuza's clones kicked Sasuke in the ribs, sending the young raven-haired Genin flying back. While this was happening Kasumi was slammed to the ground by powerful punch in the chest by another Zabuza clone.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled in shock and fear at seeing her crush hit so easily.

Sasuke and Kasumi gasped out in pain as they landed on the ground as the air was forced out from their lungs. Sasuke was about to get up when a Zabuza clone appeared next to him and stepped on him. This made the raven-haired genin scream in pain as the Kiri nuke-nin began to grind his foot into Sasuke's ribs while other Mizu bunshin was doing the same to Kasumi.

"You brats wearing those headbands and parading around like you are ninja." Zabuza sneered at the pathetic sight of Sasuke under his foot while screaming in pain.

"Real Ninja are those who have survived numerous encounters with death" Zabuza said giving a little speech to the genin.

After his little speach the third Mizu bunshin rushed to kill Tazuna while Sakura stood in front of the bridge builder.

"Don't worry sir I will protect you!" Sakura shouted in fear, but Tazuna's mind was elsewhere thinking

_'So this is how I am going to die__,__n__ot going to see my family for at least__ one__ last time'_ Tazuna's thoughts were interrupted when a wind blade came from sideways and sliced the clone in two dispelling it while surprising everyone.

"You know Old Drunk if you die here your family will be really sad and I can't let them suffer" came a voice from behind the trees where the wind blade came from. A second later Naruto showed himself in all his glory giving an amusing grin to the old man.

"Damn brat you know how to make an entrance, what took you so long?" Tazuna asked smiling at Naruto.

"Well I forgot to check my mail last week" Naruto said comically getting a sweet drop from Tazuna then he became serious again when he looked at Zabuza.

"Never thought I would see someone famous like you working for Gato don't you think _Kirigakure no Kijin"_ Naruto asked with an amused tone trying to taunt Zabuza.

_'Is this kid crazy taunting someone like Zabuza__,__ is he __trying to get himself killed__' thought Kakashi _trying to get a better look at the new kid but the water was bluring up his sight. His genins had the same thoughts like their sensei.

'Is this guy crazy even Kasumi and I couldn't touch him' Sasuke thought.

'What does this guy think he's doing, he will get himself killed if he keeps taunting someone that could beat someone like Kakashi-sensei.' thought Sakura.

'Who does he thinks he is? I am going to use Kyuubi's chakra and defeat Zabuza myself' Kasumi thought.

"Brat do you know what you're doing?" Tazuna whispered to Naruto who wasn't that worried but still worried.

"I know what I'm doing" Naruto making two swift movements with his hand making two wind blades that cut the two Mizu bunshin at half and getting surprised look from the whole team 7.

"Impressive kid, but don't even bother taunting me I know who you are. Even I'm not that crazy to fight you when someone like Kakashi could be breathing down my neck any second if he gets the chance" Zabuza said surprising Team 7 even more. Zabuza reference that the New guy was strong as him and Kakashi.

"I am touched Zabuza-san but it looks like you are the only one who knows me." said Naruto at the same time pointing the stunt looking team 7.

"What you don't know him too Kakashi? I am really surprised you haven't seen the latest Iwa Bingo book..." the missing-nin said who looked at Kakashi.

"He is one troublesome guy, he maybe only 13 years old but Iwa has already labelled him as a A-rank because his unknown skills. he is also a master strategist while geting the nickname _'Tengoku no burēdo__' __because__ of__ a technique __that he uses__"_ Zabuza finished seeing the stunt look on Kakashi's face.

_'What he is the same age as us __and__ he is labelled __as an __A-rank__ too__!'_ the three genins thought at the same time.

"But that's not everything because he did something in the Earth country that made the Tsuchikage sent thirty ninjas after him. In the group there were five jounins and 25 chunins. Do you know how much made out alive?" Zabuza asked as he looked at the copy-nin with an amused grin under his wrappings but the Sharingan user didn't answer.

"Only one chunin was left alive while the other bodies were never found out." said the Kiri missing-nin who was already grining like a mad man.

"From the rumours I heard the poor chunin had gone mad and has been shouting things like _'__Demons everywhere, please spare my live__.__ No get the darkness away from me__, __just kill me already.'_I don't know what this kid did but he broke the poor man forever and I don't want to get on his bad side" Zabuza said as he finished telling his little story about Naruto.

"Don't worry Zabuza-san, my sensei forbid me to use that power because it comes with Nasty side effects" Naruto said reassuring Zabuza. Kakashi was left speechless while his genins felt the same fear when Zabuza first appeared.

"But I don't think you found that information is interesting, but this other piece of information will intrigue you" Zabuza said which confused Kakashi and made Naruto narrow his eyes at the missing-nin.

"His former family Na-" but before Zabuza was shut by a wind blade that was going to cut his arm if he hadn't move in time.

"Please Zabuza-san no names it's in the past and they don't need to know it. Just call me by my nickname ok, do that and I won't have to fight you" Naruto said with a smile on his face but everyone could feel his killing intent that Naruto was releasing. It wasn't as strong as Zabuza's but it was still strong for the genins though.

_"_Damn Kid you almost cut my arm off" Zabuza growled but he was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Your fight is with me." Kakashi said as his sharingan eye was glaring at the Kiri missing-nin. The two Jounin jumped away from each other and began going through there seals for there jutsus.

The genins and Tazuna watched entranced as the two went through the same hand signs in a matter of seconds. But Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt another presence near them but he didn't do anything, a minute later he returned to see how the fight between the two jonins was going on.

"**Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu** (Water Release: Great Water Vortex Jutsu)" Kakashi shouted, sending a huge vortex of water at a shocked Zabuza.

Zabuza was blasted into the air and was stopped when he hit a tree with enough force that he was implanted into the tree. Before anything else could happen several Kunai were launched at the Kiri nuke-nin, hitting him in his arms and left leg. Zabuza coughed up blood, staining his bandages as it leaked out of his mouth. A presence above him made him look up to see Kakashi crouched down on the tree branch with a kunai in his hand.

"Now you die" Kakashi said but was interrupted by two long needles, they flew through the air and struck Zabuza in the neck. He fell down with a shocked expression.

"He's dead," Kakashi said and looked up to see a Hunter ninja dressed in a black kimono with blue trimming. The person's face was covered with a white mask with the symbol of Kirigakure on the top of it. Two bangs fell in front of the mask with the rest of it tied behind the person's back.

A scarf-like piece of cloth was tied as a belt around the person's waist and the person had sandals on. Since no skin could be shown, Kakashi couldn't tell what gender this person was. As soon as Kakashi try to check the dead man's pulse to confirm Zabuza's death, but the Mist Hunter ninja appeared next to the missing ninja's body which stopped Kakashi.

"Thank you very much for your help, I have been looking for a chance to kill Zabuza for quite some time" the ninja said in a respectful tone.

Kakashi sighed as he brought his head band back down over his Sharingan. His Genin squad came up behind him, looking at the hunter ninja curiously while Naruto and Tazuna stayed behind.

The hunter ninja disappeared in a swirl of water reappearing next to Zabuza's fallen body. Bending down the hunter ninja picked up Zabuza, pulling the man's arm over his/her shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me, this body has many secrets, so I need to go and destroy It" the hunter ninja said as disappeared in another swirl of water.

"Are you fine Old Man your family was really scared and they almost got themselves killed" Naruto said while Tazuna's eyes widen.

"What are they okay?" Tazuna asked sounding really worried.

"They are ok I left with a thought projection with them before I came, even if more goons came by my clone would have gotten rid of them" Naruto said calming Tazuna down, then all of the sudden they heard a loud scream when they looked they saw that Kakashi had fainted.

"He is exhausted, we have to take him to your house" Sasuke said.

"Ok follow me." said Tazuna who started walking to his house while Naruto was behind him but Naruto was stopped by a shout from someone he didn't want to talk to at all.

"Hey you help us move our sensei!" Kasumi demanded.

"No can do, do it yourself he is your sensei. Also I haven't even said that I'm your ally" Naruto stated not even looking at the genins.

"Do you know who I am? I am the Hokage's daughter" Kasumi screamed.

"You know what I don't really give a crap, I can kill you at any moment so don't bother me" Naruto said resuming his walk behind Tazuna.

"Why you" an angry Kasumi said, but she was stopped by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Stop it Kasumi, you heard what Zabuza said he is an A-rank Nin like Kakashi-sensei" Sasuke said.

"Like hell he is." stated Kasumi but she was shunned by Sasuke who was trying to lift Kakashi alone. What they didn't know was that Naruto had heard every word they said.

'Man these next few days are really going to be annoying but I am more worried If Kakashi recognizes me' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Well my readers chapter done. First I thought just to skip Wave arc but I just got few good Ideas in my head and I just couldn't ignore them. So that means that it will take little more time before Wendy comes in the picture. **

**Also I have little info about the story.**

**The places that Naruto and Jellal have bases: Tea Country, Hot Spring Country ,Earth Country, and Wave country.**

**While someone may ask what is the Five element Magic (pretty obvious) it's just a combined name for his wind, fire, water, earth and lightning magic. **

**And last If someone is asking why Kasumi couldn't even beat Zabuza's clone? Think about it she has no live experience.**

**So till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ****Well here**** it**** is chapter 4****, I**** hope you like it. Yeah it took some time****,****after ****getting over ****writer****'s block ****and ****I ****finally finished it. ****I****t took so long because Wave arc is one of the most boring**** arcs,**** I tried**** a**** few times to make it more interesting****.****A****fter the third time I quit trying to make it more interesting and ****I ****tried to ****give Naruto as much ****appearances in the chapter ****as I could.**

**Also in this chapter are my first written battle scenes so I really wish to hear how I did on them. And as much I try to make Naruto to doesn't look to much overpowered... it's really hard because you gotta admit Mage Naruto in his world is just like Naruto with his ninja skills in Earthland either way he is powerful. Anyway to the chapter have fun reading and leave your review to see what you think about it.**

**Beta:hunterslasher13**

"Speech"

'Thought/Mental speech'

**"**_**Jutsu/Magic Techniques**_**"**

_"Flashbacks"_

**Meteor**

**Chapter 4: The ****B****attle on the Bridge**** of Destiny**

_'Gato is going to pay!_' Naruto thought as he walked with Tazuna and team 7(while Kasumi and Sasuke were carrying Kakashi) as they swept through the town. Broken homes were littered around as they walked there way to the bridge builder's house. People walked around with dead eyes and dirty clothes, while children begged for food to quench their hunger. The people here looked like as if they had no future and merely waited for their time to die. Naruto growled as he couldn't do anything at this moment.

**Few minutes later ****at ****Tazuna's home**

The group arrived at Tazuna's house, the house was a decent size; a two story house that was sitting on a dock just a little over the ocean.

The group walked towards the house and saw Naruto's projection standing outside the house. When the projection saw the real Naruto he immediately rushed to the real and seconds later he merged with Naruto. Team 7 were surprised when they saw the two Naruto's merging, while Tazuna banged the door.

"Tsunami it's us, please open the door" Tazuna said.

They heard a quick shuffling of feet on the other side. When the door opened; they saw a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties with dark blue shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater, and a blue skirt.

"Otou-san thank goodness you're alright " Tsunami said in relief as she saw him.

"Of course, I'm alright; this brat is the reason why I am okay " Tazuna said with a large smile while he gave Naruto a pat on the back.

"Ahem!" was heard from behind Naruto and Tazuna.

"Ohh yeah and these ninja too" Tazuna said with a little sarcasm in his voice. The genins didn't hear the sarcasm, while Naruto snickered a little. Tsunami looked over from Tazuna's shoulder, and saw the group with him.

"Thank you very much." She said with a bow. She noticed that the group was carrying Kakashi who was still unconscious.

"Oh my! Is he is alright?" She asked.

"He's fine, is there a place where he can rest?" Sasuke said deciding to take charge for a moment.

"Of course follow me you to the guest bedroom, you can put him there" Tsunami said as she fully opened the door. Team 7 nodded and followed her into hallway. She opened the first door on the left and then opened the closet in the room. She grabbed a futon from the closet and spread it across the floor.

"Lay him down here" she said.

"Thank you" The three genins replied as they set Kakashi down on the futon. With their job done they sat down for a moment, Tsunami walked out of the room to talk with Naruto and Tazuna.

A minute later Sakura went and sat down next to their sensei.

"Are you going to be alright sensei?" she asked.

"Yeah" Kakashi said in a somewhat strained voice having woken up a few minutes ago.

"I just won't be able to move for a week or so" Kakashi answered.

'_It's because of the __**Sharingan**__, __Kakashi isn't an Uchiha so it puts a great deal of stress on his body__.__S__ince __he__'s not built to harness __a__ Kekkai Genkai__ he can't use it's__ full potential'_ Naruto thought while standing outside the room_._

The group was silent for a little bit, thinking about what had happened. They were now planning their next move.

"Well you did defeat Zabuza sensei, so at least were are safe now" Sakura said with a relieved laugh.

"By the way who was that masked ninja?" Sasuke asked. He had remembered reading something about ninja who wore those masks before.

"That mask that ninja was wearing is worn by Kirigakure's special hunter-ninja team," Kakashi answered.

"Their duty is to completely dispose of a body without a trace. A ninja's body has many secrets that can be revealed with a proper examination by a medical ninja. Things like Ninjutsu, different chakra types, herbs, and many other secrets that will reveal things about the village. For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you're not careful, there is danger that the enemy will steal your Jutsu" Kakashi explained as he looked at his team; those who were paying attention to his speech.

"That's why hunter ninjas are around. To protect the secrets of their village, hunter ninjas have the jobs of going into the world and hunting down the missing-ninja of their village. They're specialists who guard their village's secrets" he continued.

"So Zabuza has been dispose of?" Sakura asked with a pale complexion as she spoke.

"I'm not so sure" Kakashi said as he shook his head.

"What do you mean? What are you not so sure about?" Sakura asked as she looked back to at her sensei.

"When a hunter ninja disposes of a body, it's supposed to be disposed of on the spot. That way no one has a chance to discover the village's secrets. They usually cut off the head and then burn the body with a **Katon jutsu**. However that ninja didn't do that, he left with the body. On top of that, he used senbon to kill the target." Kakashi said and looked at his team.

"Also it didn't look like he was carrying any kind of heavy equipment that could decapitate a person. It seems odd that a hunter ninja would be so ill-equipped to deal with the disposing of a body. So I have a theory about the hunter nin" Kakashi said looking up at the ceiling.

"What is it Kakashi, what are you not telling us" Sasuke asked while his other team mates looked at their Sensei.

"I think Zabuza is alive" Kakashi said.

"WHAT!" the three genins shouted at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ZABUZA IS ALIVE!" Sakura screeched, causing everyone to hold their ears and the windows to rattle.

"Keep your voice down Sakura," Kasumi said in cold tone.

"Think about it, the hunter ninja used senbon to kill Zabuza. Unless it hits a vital organ, the probability of actually killing someone with a senbon is low. It's an item used by doctors in acupuncture. Hunter ninjas have a vast knowledge and understanding of the human body. So putting a person in a momentary death-like state would be easy. Let's look at the facts; firstly, he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Secondly, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing." Kakashi said.

"So basically what you're saying is that Zabuza is alive," Sasuke stated, though it sounded more like a question then a statement.

Kakashi nodded, "Yes that is exactly what I'm saying."

The announcement that Zabuza was alive seemed to have varying levels of effect on those in the room. Sasuke was smirking, thinking he would get another chance to fight a strong opponent and prove himself as an Uchiha, as well as brining himself one step closer to Itachi.

While Kasumi wanted another chance to show what she could do, as the daughter of the 4th Hokage, the strongest Hokage, and being jinchuriki.

Sakura looked around in worry, not feeling anywhere near as confident as her crush and her other teammate. She knew that she had no chance of helping in a fight like this.

"Don't you think you're over thinking this? I mean hunter ninja are supposed to kill missing ninja " asked Sakura now worried, that really strong ninja might actually be coming back.

"One of the shinobi rules is to always prepare for the worst possible scenario. Even if Zabuza is dead, it just means that Gato is likely to hire an even stronger ninja. Either case point is the fact that we need to prepare" Kakashi stated.

"B-But what can we do? I mean we're just Genin and you can barely even move " asked Sakura again, frightened of even the thought of seeing Zabuza again. This whole mission had gone from bad to worse for her.

"Starting tomorrow I will train all of you hard" Kakashi said.

"Huh? Training Sensei, what's a little training going to do? You struggled against him even with the Sharingan" Sakura said in surprise.

"Obviously this is just training for you guys to get better. Even if I train you, you won't be able to best Zabuza without me." Kakashi continued unaware of the thoughts two of his Genin were having.

"But sensei if Zabuza is alive he could attack at any time. So should we be training..." Sakura protested.

"Zabuza was injured too Sakura, more than Kakashi-sensei was. On top of that he was put into a death-like state. His body will take a while to recover from something like that" Sasuke said.

"He's right so we'll train for now, also did you forget that I sent a message for reinforcement when we met the demon brothers " Kakashi said while the genins nodded dumbly because they had forgotten.

_'Well it looks like my suspicion were true, Zabuza is alive I should be little more __cautious__'_ Naruto thought as he went back to the living room where Tazuna and Tsunami were.

"But I have a question? Where did Heaven's blade go?" Kakashi asked while wanting to thank the kid and see the face of the one who saved him. At that same time the jonin narrowed his eyes at the open door feeling a presence that was leaving.

'_Interesting he was here all the time but__ I __didn't__ feel __his presence__, he was suppressing his chakra perfectly.'_ thought Kakashi before his thoughts were cut by Kasumi.

"Who cares about him!" Kasumi snapped when she remembered Naruto.

"He's in the living room" Sasuke answered.

"I see" Kakashi said while he let his head fall on the pillow again.

**Back in the Living room**

Naruto had just come back to the living room where he saw Tazuna and Tsunami sitting near the table talking. He walked and sat next to them, they then looked at him when he sat down.

"Brat what are we going to do? I can't make them leave and abandon the mission they already found out that I lied about the mission Rank" Tazuna said seriously while looking Naruto who was thinking.

"I really don't know how we can make them go away. I wish sensei was here he could always think up a good plan really fast, but because of the incorrect mission rank you try to make them leave they might try to assassinate you if you live through this Gato fiasco" Naruto answered while Tazuna and Tsunami looked at him with a worrying look on their faces.

"So what should I do?" Tazuna asked while a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"You better not send them off, I will try to do something so I can put a stop Gato. I will promise you two things; I won't let him hurt your family and Gato will fall" Naruto said who was deadly serious. The father and daughter could see that on his face and released a sigh of relief and then something came to Tsunami's mind

"But Naruto-kun where are you going to stay if the Konoha ninjas are here?" Tsunami asked.

"Don't worry Tsunami-san me and sensei had made a hideout in Wave some time ago, it has everything I need in it" Naruto answered as he stood up from his chair walking to the door.

"Wait Brat if we have any Information for you how should we find you?" Tazuna asked, at that Naruto stopped and turned back in the next second a white envelope appeared in his hand.

"This is a specially made envelope. You just write the information on a paper and place in the envelope, the paper will be teleported to me but be careful it only works for you and your family Old Drunk. Anyone else who tries to use it will blow his/her hand off" said Naruto while tossing the envelope to the old Bridge builder.

"Okay if the Konoha ninja has any new information I will write it down for you" Tazuna said to Naruto who was already at the door. He disappeared in the next second when he was enveloped in the golden aura that they have seen before.

**In the forest**

Within the forest just a little ways from where Zabuza had fought the Konoha ninja, the hunter-ninja looked over Zabuza's body. Reaching into a pouch, the hunter took out a tool kit and unrolled it on the ground. The ninja grabbed a pair of clippers and brought them towards Zabuza.

"First I'll cut off the mouth cloth and drain some of the blood." The ninja mumbled, carefully bringing the clippers to bear near Zabuza's clothed face.

Just before the hunter could cut the cloth, Zabuza's hand shot up and grabbed the hunter's arm.

"That's alright, I'll do it myself." Zabuza said in a slightly gasped breath.

"Oh, You've already come back to life" The hunter said, sounding both surprised and amused.

Zabuza grunted as he grabbed the senbon in his neck and gave them a yank. "Damn, you sure are rough" he grunted as he pulled them out.

"Oh! You're pretty rough yourself, pulling them out like that; you may really die if you pull them out so carelessly." The hunter said.

Zabuza just gave a non-committal grunt. "How long are you going to wear that stupid mask?" he asked.

"I like this mask." The fake hunter replied, "It remind me of the old days." Despite that, the fake hunter reached up and pulled the mask off, "Plus it was useful for this act. If I hadn't saved you, you would have definitely been killed."

Zabuza glared at his partner, and decided to let the fake hunter know just what he thought of the hunter's selection of pressure points.

"If you were going to put me into a temporary death, you didn't have to aim for the neck you know. You could have used a safer acupuncture point, you're brutal as always" The Kiri missing ninja put the cloth back around his mouth.

His partner merely smiled, "You're right, but we both know that how you would get angry if I scarred that flawless body of yours. And the neck doesn't have much muscle; it's easier to hit the acupuncture point there."

The fake hunter examined Zabuza's vitals to see how much damage was done to him. The man had a lot more wounds then usual due to fighting, but the hunter determined he would live.

"You shouldn't be able to move much for about a week. But knowing you, you'll probably be up and about sooner" the fake hunter ninja replied.

"You're so pure and clever, that's what I like about you…" Zabuza said as he looked at his partner out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"Of course, I'm just a kid after all." His partner said as he smiled. The fake hunter ninja stood up as he looked around.

"The mist has cleared." He said.

Looking down the fake hunter ninja asked a question, "Will you be alright, next time?"

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and let out something akin growl. "Next time, I will defeat Hatake if Heaven's blade doesn't interfere."

The fake hunter-nin just looked at him and said" I will hold him if he tries to interfere next time."

Zabuza looked at his partner before he said "Haku don't try to bite more then you could handle. You are out of his league if this kid goes all out you could be dead in mere seconds but if he use the thing he used against Iwa he could take out me and Kakashi at once, but from what I saw he won't use it but you should be careful if you engage him."

Haku was little surprised that Zabuza acknowledged someone else that is powerful.

"Now help me return to the base my legs are still stiff and I can't move too much" Zabuza ordered while Haku nodded and helped Zabuza to stand up before they disappeared in a swirl of water.

**In the Forest with Naruto**

Naruto had just reached a lake in the middle of the forest where he saw a big boulder Formation which was near one of the biggest trees in the whole forest. When he reached the tree he touched the trunk he poured a little magical energy and a hidden door opened on the boulder next to him where stairs could be seen and so he went in, seconds after he went in the door behind him closed and few torches lit up around him. He walked down minute or two where he reached a big living room that could fit about ten people and all around them were magical items left by Jellal. At one side of the living room there was fully equipped kitchen while, on the other side there was stair hall that went deeper in the ground where there were more rooms.

The first one was a big bathroom with everything needed with little hot spring for 2 to 3 people. For Naruto it was big surprise when he and Jellal hit the underground hot spring so they used this chance to full. The next two rooms were his and Jellal's rooms they looked the same and empty because they never left their things in any hideout. Next to their rooms were few spares if they got more comrades with them but sadly that was out of equation now.

The last door was actually one big dojo were he and Jellal trained the Magic styles, hand to hand combat and sometimes weapon all the hideout looked the same like the others except the hot spring part. It took them quite the time to make any hideout using Earth Magic to make the earth hard as Iron so it doesn't get destroyed easily, the next thing they was to create many air vents so they could breath down here.

Then he placed special lacrimas that hid the presence of anything in their area and then finally they furnished their hideouts that made many people in this countries very happy and rich. What could he say when Naruto accidentally found cave full of precious metal and stones... so he and Jellal had made some really big profit selling almost everything leaving some things for them if they need.

"Well, looks like it's still in tact, I should have trusted sensei more about them and make more then only four hideouts." said Naruto while he sat on the sofa in the living room and he summoned his Rune magic book and took out his feather from within it and started practising the writing of the runes while reading for the one he hadn't mastered yet.

A few hours later he put the feather back in the book and closed it while returning it back to his pocket dimension. Standing to go for a bath, but before he could walk he felt that one of his envelopes activated, when he saw it was from Tazuna he immediately read it.

'Well it looks like I forgot to tell them this when we talked about that earlier' Naruto thought as he sweetdroped when he read the angry letter from Tazuna why didn't he tell him about Zabuza.

"Tomorrow I will start looking for Gato's base, someone like him won't stay in the same place for too long, but for now I have to rest a little' Naruto thought while heading back to the bathroom after which he had went to bed.

**Later**

Naruto was running and running into the darkness but there was nothing after sometimes broken houses started to appear everything was on fire he could hear screams around him before lifeless bodies started to appear. As he moved closer to the center of the burning village he saw the same boy he had seen before, but this time his whole clothes were stained with blood. When Naruto saw him he boiled with anger and charged at him with _Ryusei_ activated but just before he could reach him the same demons stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto shouted with anger while he was struggling to get free so he could strangle him.

"I'm sorry. It's not as though I want to steal anyone's life, but the world rejects me." the black haired boy said at Naruto still not looking at him.

"Then stop and tell me who are you?" Shouted Naruto seeing the dark haired boy had tensed.

"It still too early for you to know who I am." said the dark haired boy before he turned his head and Naruto saw the menacing red eye before everything went dark.

At this moment Naruto woke up sweating like crazy while his hand were shacking. Naruto just stood up from the bed and went in the bathroom because he knew won't get anymore sleep. Few minutes later was in his clothes and Toga around him.

_'This time the dream was different, it wasn't the normal one I had about this dark haired boy.'_ thought Naruto while sitting in the living room then he looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30.

_'Better train a little before going to look for Gato.'_ Naruto thought as he went into the dojo to practice.

**Later that week**

'Damn Fat man, he is really hard to find he moves every day, but I finally found his place so I can commence my little plan' Naruto thought as he grinned like a mad man before he disappeared in yellow flash.

**Gato's current hideout**

Gato was sitting in his office writing down some paperwork while the crime lord was thinking of a new idea for the next business investment he could do, but his thoughts were interrupted when one of his stupid looking grunt barged in his office.

"What do you want don't you see I am busy!" Gato snapped angry at the grunt while the grunt looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"I-I-I am sorry Gato-sama b-but this just c-came for you" the simple grunt said while he was whimpering in the ground bowing down and showing him the scroll.

Gato took the scroll and opened it and read it before he smirked and signed the scroll, he gave it back to the grunt.

"Take back this scroll and send it back to the same address if you fail I am gonna KILL YOU!" Gato shouted.

"Y-y-yes Gato-sama!" and the Grunt run away from his office while Gato said "Mindless Idiot... better prepare to go kill that damn idiot Zabuza."

When the Grunt reached the exit of the Hideout he stopped and smirked before he started laughing "Hahaha who is the stupid one now Gato." and in the next second the form of the stupid looking grunt started disappearing while on his place was left Naruto with really big smirk as he touched the scroll with glowing finger and it started changing after which he send it back to his pocket dimension.

'Sometimes you gotta do the dirty work so in the end you could feel the pleasure.' thought Naruto before he remembered something "Gotta thank sensei If I ever see him, never thought I will need to use the this lessons but It sure came in handy, but now let's see how the old Drunk is doing.' Naruto activated Ryusei as he disappeared in the blinding light.

**Earlier this week with team 7**

Team seven and Kakashi were preparing for Zabuza to appear again soon, which would be most likely within the next few days. He had told his Genin as such and they had all nodded, agreeing to be prepared for his accomplice by taking turns in guard duty on the bridge but now every one was in Tazuna's home.

Someone knocked on the door "Tazuna-san," a fisherman called him out .

"Oh, Senji, what's up?" Tazuna greeted his fellow Wave citizen when he opened the door, but frowned when he saw the worried look plastered on his face.

"Is there something wrong with the bridge? Is it Gatou?" he asked worriedly.

"It's not that," the man scratched his head. "There are four people asking for your house address. Three of them were the same age as the young lady over there." he pointed at Sakura.

"They looked like ninjas, so I thought you should need to know" Senji said.

"Excuse me…were they wearing this?" the pink haired Genin said showing him her headband.

"Hm?" the man tapped his chin. "Ah, yes, they did have those."

Sakura smiled. "It's alright; they're our aid that we requested from our village back home. Thank you for the information," she bowed and Senji left Tazuna said thanks before he closing the door.

10 minutes later there was knock at the door when Tazuna opened the door he saw a beautiful woman with Raven black hair Red eyes and body of a goddess while behind her were two boys and one girl. One of the boys was wearing dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high upturned collar, while the other one was wearing grey hooded fur-lined coat with a little puppy on his head while he had some mark on his cheeks. The girl had white eyes and was wearing baggy clothes.

"Excuse me are you Tazuna my name is Kurenai Yuhi and this is my team, we were send as reinforcement" Kurenai asked while Tazuna nodded and let them in.

In the next minute they came in the living room and saw Kakashi sitting, when she looked in his eyes he knew he had something only for her ears to hear." Team go find team 7." ordered Kurenai her team nodded and left to find team 7.

Heya Kurenai how are you doing" greeted Kakashi.

"So Kakashi can you give me mission details?" Kurenai asked and so Kakashi told her everything about Zabuza even meeting the enigma called Heaven's blade.

"Well can you tell me what was sensei's reaction when he found out about this mission?" Kakashi asked while beads of sweat were falling under his headband

"I can say you better keep your pervert book collection near you at all the times, but I still don't understand why did you agreed to finish this mission?" Kurenai asked while Kakashi's face showed horror while he was hugging the little orange book.

"I blame my team for that while Sasuke and Kasumi agreed for their own purposes Sakura just followed them like lost puppy." answered Kakashi little later after he stopped hugging the book while Kurenai frowned at his answer.

"Kurenai just by any chance do you have Iwa's new bingo book on you?" Kakashi asked thinking she will say no but a second later he was surprised by her answer.

"Actually I do, but I never had the chance to look at it" Kurenai said while she took it out from her bag and gave it to Kakashi.

"You want to see this Heaven's blade that saved you, don't you?" Kurenai asked while Kakashi just nodded.

When Kakashi took it he immediately started looking for Heaven's blade info after few minutes he finally found it and after he read the it... he dropped the book as he looked stunned mumbling something like 'no way.'

"Kakashi what is it, what did you read to make you like this" Kurenai asked looking at the stunned cyclops. After a few seconds he finally regain his composure and gave the bingo book to Kurenai to read the page he read.

"No way, is it really him?" asked Kurenai looking for an answer from Kakashi as he gave it to her.

"Yes it's him" Kakashi said sadly.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto was travelling back to Tazuna's house to see how the old man and his family was doing even if there were Konoha shinobis there. He was almost there but abruptly stopped when he felt a very strong ill and evil presence coming from the bridge, so he immediately rushed to find and stop the source of this energy. When he reached the bridge he was greeted by the picture of Kakashi and some woman fighting Zabuza, neither of them looked good. Kakashi was heavily panting standing on one leg while he had big wound on his chest. The woman in worse shape her two legs were bleeding heavily and she was on the ground but still conscious.

While Zabuza maybe was in the worst shape from the three he had a whole in the stomach while his left hand was bleeding heavily he was standing only because of his sword but Naruto only by looking him knew Zabuza's life was fading that wasn't the biggest shock when he looked on the other side of bridge Naruto look become cold and emotionless. Why because he saw the bodies of Sasuke and some other genins laying on the ground with many senbons in their body?

He could feel they were alive then he saw the dead body of the fake hunter nin laying in his own pool of blood with a hole in his stomach and burn spiral mark on his chest which was from a technique he knew pretty well.

That wasn't why his expression changed, it was because the rampaging Kasumi which was surrounded by bubbling red chakra with two tails that was giving the Ill and evil presence. At the next second he saw her trying to attack her fallen comrades, at this Naruto jumped and kicked her in stomach; she flew to the other side of the and Kurenai were surprised and relived when they saw Naruto landing on the ground after he kicked the kyuubified Kasumi from there genins.

"Thank god he came or Kasumi would have killed Kiba,Shino and Sasuke" Kurenai said with a sigh of relief, while Kakashi just looked at Naruto.

"You have been trained since you were little to control this beast but it looks like it's not that easy or your not that good at it" Naruto said showing no emotions on his face. Kasumi looked at him murderously, her senses were overwhelmed by the Kyuubi. She rushed to attack Naruto at a inhuman speed, but she met only air when her claw reached to slice him.

"Good speed but you will never be able to match mine" Naruto said as he activated Ryusei and was standing behind her.

"Unbelievable I didn't even see him move, did you see how he did that Kakashi?" Kurenai asked while watching the beginning of the battle.

Kakashi could only frown because even with his Sharingan he couldn't see him moving and at the same time he was unable to copy the technique that Naruto used, in this moment he remembered years ago the report from the Anbu team that went to bring Naruto back and the speed the man that took Naruto used and now he saw it personally being used by non other then Naruto. It looked just like the Hirashin but there were no markers for instant teleporting it was pure speed. "No even whit the sharingan I could only see a blur moving at unimaginable speed that I couldn't follow." answered Kakashi while Kurenai's eyes widened even more.

"Didn't I tell you Hatake don't underestimate this kid because if you do you will fail miserably against him" Came the voice of Zabuza from behind them which made the two jonins tense up when they heard Zabuza

"You don't have anything to worry I am going to die soon anyway and I lost Haku. I may never had told him this but I loved him as a son not like a tool, because my damn pride never gave me the chance to tell him" Zabuza said as he looked back at the battle that was going to start at any moment.

"GRAWHH!" Kasumi roared while she rushed again at Naruto but this time he didn't move. He just made rising motion with his hand and whispered '**Rock Wall****'**in the next moment a few rock pillars came from the ground. The pillars combined and made a wall, but the rock wasn't strong enough and she manages to break through it. When he saw that she managed he immediately jumped back to not get hit.

"It looks like the Kyuubi's power is really something to be able to go so easy through my **Rock Wall**, but don't think you will beat only because you have bigger strength " said Naruto while he prepared himself for a serious battle. In the next second he disappeared again and reappeared behind Kasumi and he slammed his hand in the ground. Nothing happened at first but before Kasumi could react a bolts of lightning erupted from the ground and she was engulfed by it.

After the lightning disappeared she immediately rushed to hit Naruto but again she hit only air. She looked in every direction but she couldn't see him, but a second later she heard sizzling sound from above. When she looked up she saw Naruto in the air, twenty wind blades were coming at her. With only her sharpened instincts and reflexes by the Kyuubi she managed to dodge most of them, only two managed to hit her but they didn't do that much damage and seconds later the wounds closed them self.

_'The Kyuubi's power is really something different__,__ my elements magic din't do much damage to her__;__ maybe the __cloak__ is protecting her'_ Naruto thought before dodging a chakra claw that was coming at him with pure killing intent.

"It looks like I have to finish this before it becomes dangerous for anyone." said Naruto while his toga disappeared leaving him only in the special made clothes as he activated fully Ryusei again but this time everyone on the bridge could feel the power radiating from him.

In the next second Naruto appeared behind Kasumi and with sharp kick he send her into the ocean. He again disappeared only to appear in front the limping Kyuubified Kasumi delivering a devastating uppercut. This sent her into the air only for him to disappear once again and to appear behind her. Naruto hit Kasumi with a barrage of punches, with one last punch which sent her flying back to the bridge. When she crashed, she roared as her skin was starting to burn from her body.

When Naruto saw that he immediately grabbed his left arm with his right one and straightened his palm as a ball of light started gathering at the palm of his hand. _'I have to overcharge it because all my other attacks will kill her or crippled her and I don't want a kage on my ass.'_ Naruto thought as the ball of light started becoming bigger before he shot it against Kasumi.

When she saw the ball of light flying she tried to punch it, that was big mistake as the ball touched her the light exploded engulfed her body. Seconds later after the light disappeared there was only a big crater and an unconscious Kasumi with some second degree burns on her body. Naruto landed next to the crater as he deactivated Ryusei, the only damage he took was on his hands that were burned from the chakra shroud.

While Naruto was standing near the crater the two Jonins and missing-nin were looking at him with open mouths, not believing what they just saw.

"Unbelievable just un-freakin-believable I have never seen such a power. His control of the elements was just unbelievable even most of the Jonins never reach such a control with one element. He could make a rock wall, twenty wind blades with one swipe of his hand, and summon such a massive lightning; it wasn't the normal blue but yellow though" Kurenai said still not believing what she saw while Zabuza and Kakashi could only nod.

"If he has control over three elements then he might have control over the other two as well. Also that speed and power he showed when he was surrounded by the golden light and the unknown energy he used was... unbelievable. This makes me ask myself what kind of training he must have went through to get so powerful only in six year" Kakashi said while Zabuza's eyes widen before he started laughing getting strange looks from the two Konoha Jonins.

"It's funny if this kid could become so powerful in only six years, I don't want to see him when he enters in his prime" Zabuza said while the other two just gulped thinking about it.

Zabuza knew his time was coming and he only wished he could see Haku one last time before he died. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of clapping hands.

"Well that was a splendid show!" Gato said as he appeared from behind the three injured ninjas with a whole army of armed thugs.

"I had hoped that you Zabuza would be able to finish such an easy mission but you failed me together with this stupid brat of yours. I wanted to kill him myself after the mission was over but this situation is not that bad." The man said as the grunts around him started getting out their weapons, Zabuza was now fuming with anger.

Gato was planning on betraying them after this was over and now he even disrespected Haku. He was already nearly dead while the other two were exhausted and couldn't do anything or defend themselves, but then he heard footsteps coming from behind him, when he looked he saw it was Naruto who was seriously looking at Gato and his goons.

"Leave them to me Zabuza-san, I made a promise to one old drunk to get rid of scum like them." said Naruto not looking back from the Gato and his goons.

"Heh sure kid, I don't mind." said Zabuza with little smile on his face while Naruto smiled too and he raised his hand and summoned a beautiful sheathed katana with four leave clover hand guard was the Katana which was given to him by the Third Hokage for his seventh birthday.

"That blade looks familiar, wait this katana belongs to the Sarutobi clan how do you have it ?" Kurenai shouted to Naruto while Zabuza looked at the blade thinking he had read about it somewhere.

"It was gift for my birthday from Hiruzen-sama before I left" Naruto stated while Kurenai and Kakashi watched him.

"You know from the moment I got this blade I always wanted to learn how to use it. My sensei and I went in the Iron country to find a teacher but everyone we met denied to teach me. In the beginning I didn't understand why they didn't want to teach me at first. Then I thought it was something in me but the problem wasn't anything like that, it was in the blade" When he said that he heard a gasp from behind him.

"So you have already figured it out Zabuza-san" Naruto said with amused look.

""Yes... so this is the blade that made the Sarutobi clan famous during it's first generation, used by the first head of Sarutobi clan _The Blade of Resentment... 'Archenemy'. _The blade that is said to have the power to cause cataclysms only with it's usheating from the scabbard, but only the first clan head could draw it." Zabuza answered while Naruto nodded still not looking back.

"They just couldn't teach me and in the same time they feared it because the blade was used against the Iron country before they became neutral . So first I thought it was lost cause because I couldn't draw it then the idea came to me what if I can cut without unsheathing the blade" Naruto said with a smirk appearing on his face while he get wide eyes from most of the people on the bridge.

"Wait what? Is that even possible?" asked Kurenai.

"I really don't know what to think anymore, let's just watch and see" Zabuza answered.

"Don't listen to him he is just a kid we can kill him." said one of Gato's goons before the others agreed with him. They prepared to charge to kill Naruto, but before they could start moving Naruto had already appeared behind them with activated Ryusei and _'Archenemy' _with his left hand on the Tsuka while his right was holding the scabbard and the katana was glowing with the same golden light. Before the goons could react fifteen of them fell down sliced in two but there was no blood. In the next second Naruto disappeared again and after few minutes Gato's whole army was down only to him.

Naruto appeared behind Gato and punched him in the back as the little fat man flew few meters before he fell down not moving a muscle . He was panting heavily after this little performance with _'Archenemy' _.

_'Damn I am almost at Zero, using Heavenly body magic whole day then elemental magic and finally the swordplay with Archenemy__. It__ took __a lot __more than I thought looks like I found my limits.'_ thought Naruto before his thoughts were interrupted by Zabuza.

"That was amazing swordplay kid how do you call your style... also could you grant me one last request?" asked Zabuza.

"Okay I will do it and it's called _Style of the Undrawn Heavenly Sword_" Naruto panted as he supported Zabuza as they moved near Haku's body.

"Heh nice name I can see where you get your moniker from. Please take my blade and find him a new owner that would wield it with everything he has" Zabuza said as he smiled under his bloodied bandages.

While he laid down to Haku's body and asked for little privacy as Naruto nodded and left him as he went to the big blade and he transported it to his pocket dimension after which he went and lifted the body of Gato who immediately woke up and started begging

"Wait please spare me I will give you everything you want" Gato begged.

Before he could answer him someone shouted from the other end of the bridge, he saw it was every citizen from Wave prepared to fight. He smirked and went to them with Gato in his hand. When he reached them he threw a scroll to Tazuna who caught it and asked "What's that Kid?"

"Ohh nothing really it's all the rights of Gato corporate transferred to you" Naruto said with an evil smirk on his face.

"WHAT!" all the villagers and Gato shouted.

"Ouch you heard me the first time" Naruto said while rubbing his ears.

"How is that possible I have never signed something like this" Gato shouted not believing him.

"Ohh really." said Naruto while he started transforming into the grunt from earlier and said

"A-are you S-sure b-boss?" before transforming back and seeing the little fat man's face.

"You, but I read the document it wasn't anything like that" Gato accused still trying to get out of Naruto's grip while the young mage just shrugged and said simple illusion.

"Now I leave him to you, you choose what to do with him." Said Naruto while throwing Gato at villagers who were smirking evilly immediately. He felt tired and the pain in his hands, but before he could go he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Wait, Naruto please don't go you parents are missing you, they regret what they did." Kakashi said while he and Kurenai were supporting each other but Naruto didn't answer.

"They will even train you..." Kakashi said, at this moment when those words came out of his mouth he had to bite his tongue for such a thing, Naruto was already powerful enough.

"Little late for that Hatake!" Naruto said with a cold and sharp tone, before turning his head looking at them with his cold and emotionless eyes.

"If Minato and Kushina even try something or send someone they may find the one they sent in a body bag...you saw what I can do. And remember I am not Namikaze anymore I am Naruto Fernandes" Naruto finished activating Ryusei once more as he disappeared in the blinding light leaving open mouthed Kakashi and Kurenai while some of the villagers were giving them hateful looks.

**Three weeks later**

It has been three weeks since the battle on the bridge where Kasumi had lost control and Kakashi had to send her back with Kurenai's team for a seal check up. He had been left with Sasuke and Sakura to watch Tazuna until he finished the bridge, but now that Gato was no more he could build it in peace and he had given a choice to the Konoha shinobis to return back to Konoha. Kakashi had declined and said their mission would be completed, when Tazuna finished the bridge they didn't leave which left Tazuna and Kakashi's two genins displeased.

Kakashi knew it was safe for Tazuna to finish the bridge without them and they could have left when he gave them the choice but he had a hidden motive. It was to look for clues about Naruto but nobody in Wave talked about their Hero with the silver haired Jounin and his nin dogs couldn't find a scent. Now that the bridge was finished he had no choice but to return home with no new information other than the news they knew.

"Well Tazuna-san our job is done. We'll be going now, we hope your country prospers now" Kakashi said while Tazuna only nodded and waved them goodbye before he started walking back.

"Time to go home" Kakashi said as he walked in Konoha's direction, Sasuke grunted and began walking as well as Sakura followed him.

A few minutes later Tazuna reached a big crowd of workers and villagers.

"What's the name of the bridge Tazuna?" one villager asked

"How about the Super Awesome Tazuna Bridge?" he offered, the crowd booed at his suggestion.

"How about 'The Great Heavenly Bridge' for the one who gave us hope and freed us from Gato, he was like an angel sent from the heavens to save us" Tazuna said thinking about Naruto. This time the crowd was silent for a moment before they burst into cheers for the name and Tazuna carved the name into the plaque at the end of the bridge.

**Borders of the Hot spring country**

"Achoo! Someone must be talking about me" Naruto said to no one while he was training in a open ground in the middle of the forest. He had to leave Wave immediately after he recovered because Kakashi sooner or later would have found him.

He had just finished his physical and magical training and was going to continue his studies on runes, but before he could start there was big explosion near him. The explosion could be heard miles away, his curiosity got over him and he immediately rushed to see what made the explosion. He was getting near the explosion then he felt something he never thought he will feel in his world.

'What it's not possible... I have to reach the source of the explosion before anyone else" Naruto stated as he activated Ryusei and flew into the air to reach the source of the explosion faster.

When he reached his destination he saw a big crater that had destroyed everything; the crater's diameter was a few meters wide. He jumped into it and he was surprised what he found in the crater, there was a White cat lying down; the strange thing was that it was wearing a dress. Next to the cat there was a girl about his age with long blue hair and a beautiful round face at which he blushed.

She was wearing a tattered sundress but what really surprised him was that he could feel magical energy coming from the two. He saw the tattoo on the girl's right shoulder and he immediately understood where these two came from. He then lifted up the blue haired girl bridal style and place the white cat in the girl arms. He looked at her in the face again and saw that she was sleeping; he could feel a blush creeping on his face. He ignored it for now, he activated his wind magic and flew for his hideout.

**Chapter 4 done. **


End file.
